Not your choice to make
by Lostyourmind
Summary: When Hermione is finally ready to finish her seventh year after the war, she gets bored pretty quickly and is looking for some extracurricular activities, preferably with her dark potions professor. After a while things start to become rather complicated and not everything is as it seems… M-rated for Smut and language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Not your choice to make**

 _A/N: Well another story about my favorite couple. I'm curious to know what you lovely readers think about it, so please bombard me with reviews and suggestions…_

 _It will start out as a fun and bubbly story but there will be angst and a little drama along the way. A little warning beforehand that the story contains a certain amount of swearing and the occasional smut will make an appearance._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I just like to play in what J.K. Rowling has created and add some of my pervy thoughts to her already great stories._

 _Summary:_

 _When Hermione is finally ready to finish her seventh year after the war, she gets bored pretty quickly and is looking for some extracurricular activities, preferably with her dark potions professor. After a while things start to become rather complicated and not everything is as it seems… M-rated for Smut and language._

 **Chapter 1**

It was somewhere during her seventh, or better said, eight year that he started to recognize the changes. Slowly her hair started to be less frizzy, her body got leaner, her bucktooth disappeared and he started to see the swelling of her breasts beneath her ropes.

And worst of all was her attitude. Like she figured out she was pretty. Boys were swirling around her, trying to get her attention. And she goddamn let them! That's what angered him the most.

And all together he knew that he was in no way of making any demands when it came to her. So he let her flirt with other boys. She probably wasn't even interested in him, nineteen years younger, still a student and therefore definitely of limits.

To his dismay, today was such a day. He had to teach a two-hour potion class with the eight-year Slytherins and Gryffindor's. The raging hormones of all the teenagers irritated him to end. Pointing out what he was missing. Stupid fucking teenagers!

'Mister Potter, get your hands of your classmate and open your books.' He liked irritating the golden boy the most. When he looked at him he could still see James, the fucking boy who stole his girl.

To his delight he saw Potter getting flushed. He had been messing around with his best mate Ron Weasley, who he hated even more than Potter, and he just made it sound like they were touching each other in a whole different way.

He heard Hermione giggle and ogling his way with that unashamed face of hers. He would give a lot to know what she was thinking at this moment. He could… no he couldn't. But he was the best… No Snape get yourself together. You cannot and will not use occolumency on a student!

Angry at himself he started to throw insults to random students before they started on their potions. Within five minutes everyone was silent and working on the potion he displayed on the board.

As the lesson proceeded he started to look at the other students as well. It occurred to him that the division between the two houses was almost gone. The war had changed so much for all of them, probably for him the most. No matter how much he hated Potter for the person he was, he respected him even more for giving him the life he always wanted. Not on the run anymore, no more spying, no more Dark Lord. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He could still slightly feel the scar straining on his neck. It would never heal properly but if that was the price he had to pay, he would do it without complaining.

His thoughts played back to the night that Voldemort was finally defeated. That night was supposed to be the end of Severus Snape as well, he should never have survived that attack from Nagini. If it wasn't for the persistence of the beautiful woman currently stationed in his classroom, he would have been deep inside a grave right now. Instead he was being tortured by the looks of her, the irony wasn't lost on him.

Spying through his eyelashes he made sure nobody was looking at him. Everybody was working and stressing except for one person. Her big hazel eyes were staring directly at him. _Fuck!_

For a minute he just stared back, trying to intimidate her with his scowling. It seemed to work, she averted her eyes but only to look at her potion. She added an ingredient and stirred three times, then looked right at him again. He was impressed with her focus and intelligence. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. If she wanted a stare down she would get it.

The remaining of the lesson she was stirring, adding ingredients and staring at him. He never broke contact and was grateful for the fact that the rest of the class was busy with their work.

In the meanwhile he was trying to push down his erection. 'Professor?' A boy from Gryffindor was trying to get his attention.

'What?!' He snapped. The boy's eyes went wide when he realized he made the mistake of bothering professor Snape.

'C-c-can I ask something about the potion?'

'Ask!' He demanded. At least his erection was gone now.

'Is it supposed to be pink?' He let out a growl which made a few people jump in their seat, except of course for Miss Granger. Who was smirking at him! What in the hells name has gotten into her?!

'Evanesco!' with one swing the boy's potion was gone. You could see he was holding back tears. For god's sake, nineteen years old and still on the verge of tears, safe to say he didn't participate in the war.

'Don't even bother to turn your potion in if it's pink or any other fluorescent color!'

To his satisfaction a few people looked rather strangled. But not miss Granger of course.

After his warning she just got up from her seat, her robe hugging at her body. 'Here is my potion professor Snape. I believe it's the right color.' She looked very smug and she sounded daring. She was just tempting him to react.

She knew that there was nothing wrong with her potion. She also knew that professor Snape wasn't going to give her a compliment. He was irritated by her smugness and decided that she needed to be put into place. 'That's too soon. Detention Miss Granger!'

He saw her eyes flicker for a minute, was she scared of him? Before he could think twice about her eyes she looked very satisfied with the outcome. Shit! What had gotten into him?

'Of course, what time?' She batted her fucking eyelashes!

'Tonight at eight.' He tried to stare as intimidating and angry as possible.

'See you tonight professor.' She whispered slowly in a way only he could hear. His pants just became very very tight.

* * *

Did she take it too far? Probably…

After the war everything was difficult, for a while she was depressed, wallowing in self-pity. Sad for all the people she lost and mourning her youth and puberty that she never got to have because she was too busy fighting Voldemort.

Also sad for her parents which she couldn't find after the war was over. Together with Ron and Harry she had searched for weeks but she left herself not enough clues to solve the puzzle. She didn't want to know where they had gone too when she had wiped her memories. If she had been tortured she might have revealed their whereabouts and she just couldn't live with the thought of that. Eventually it was Ginny that convinced Hermione to give up the search. It was hard on her for a while but finally she knew that it was the right decision. Her parents were probably very happy somewhere on another continent and didn't even know that she excited. You can't really miss something that you didn't know you lost in the first place and all that bullshit.

After a few months and some therapy she decided to go back to Hogwarts, help rebuild the school and finish her education. Only everything she was studying this year seemed so easy. When they were hunting the horcruxes she taught herself a lot of spells and potions. Like the warding spells she had to put up every time they were on a new location.

To put it mildly, she was bored.

At the beginning it was weird to see professor Snape again. When they found him everything made it seem that he was dead. Except for one slight hitch of breath which gave them hope. He gave Harry his memories, thinking he was going to die, and her heart ached for him. He spend a few months at St. Mungo's Hospital and after that he returned to Hogwarts. This time not as headmaster but as the former potions professor he was. Professor McGonagall took over the headmistress position, she was always destined to follow in Albus Dumbledore's footsteps.

When everyone thought professor Snape would have changed because every single person now knew he was the good guy, was very much mistaken. He was still the snarling, scowling and very dark person he had always been. And although he always wanted the position of defense against the dark arts teacher, he chose potions when he had the choice. This could only be taken as a fact that he had changed.

To her it made no difference. After the war she dated Ron for a little while but their romance wasn't heightened by the war anymore and it slowly burned out. They were still very good friends though. Ron was now dating Lavender again. Who would have thought? Harry and Ginny were a different story. War or no war they were always meant to be.

Never really the beautiful popular girl when she was little she was very surprised that after the war this all changed. For the first time guys were looking at her ass, whistling and flirting with her. At the beginning it was fun and welcome, all this attention, but soon she found out that the one she wanted attention from, wasn't interested at all.

She came up with a plan to make him notice her. Change her clothes and hair. This only resulted in more guys liking and flirting with her, all but him.

Next she tried looking at him daringly, trying to provoke him. She'd been doing it for two weeks now and today was the first day she made any progress. He stared back at her. And even though he looked very angry while doing so, she believed she saw the corners of his mouth twitch a little. For Snape this was a big give a way.

After the war she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She knew what lived in his heart and the facade he put around it. He may be a very complicated man but his heart is in the right place. He just needs a woman who will help him break that wall down that he built.

And tonight was going to be the night where she would break down the first piece of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was definitely surprised to see that my first chapter already picked up so many followers. I will not bore you with a long authors note and just get on with it…_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I just like to play in what J.K. Rowling has created and add some of my pervy thoughts to her already great stories._

 **Chapter 2**

After she'd taken a bath she dried her hair magically and made sure her curls were shiny and bouncy. The biggest issue at hand was perhaps what she was going to wear.

After the war robes were only mandatory during classes and on special occasions. But with robes it was easy picking. Now she didn't know.

A dress would be very convenient only then it would seem she was trying too hard. And she wanted to make him work for it. A skirt then perhaps? Nah still too keen.

Eventually she decided on very tight skinny jeans, her flats and a blouse that was hugging her breasts in all the right ways. This would have to do.

* * *

Severus was positive that giving Miss Hermione Granger detention this evening was probably going to be the biggest mistake he made in his life. Not kissing the ugly hand of the Dark Lord, not killing people, not sucking up to the likes of Lucius Malfoy, but this, this was going to be the fucking end of him.

High on anticipation he didn't attend dinner with the rest of the castle. He ate alone in his dungeon, waiting for it to be eight o'clock. He wanted to get this night over and done with. If he would be able to get through this night without attacking Miss Granger, he would be alright.

'Professor Snape?' Her sweet voice was calling him. Waiting for it to be eight already and now he missed it? Way to go Severus!

'I'm coming.' He took a breath, thought about unpleasant things and stepped into the classroom.

Ooh no she fucking didn't! He almost turned straight back around.

She wasn't wearing her bloody robes. This was going to be too much to handle. Don't let it show Severus, don't let it show!

'You're late.' She blurted out with an evil grin on her face.

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Do you want detention for the rest of the month miss Granger? If not I suggest you keep your witty comments to yourself!'

'Depends on what my detention contains?' The fucking nerve of this witch.

'Continue at this rate and it will be with Filch.' He wasn't going to get caught in her little games.

'I'm sorry professor Snape.' She tried to sound remorseful, with no success apparently. Or maybe she didn't even try.

'Why are you behaving like this? It's childish. I never figured you being this petty. Ten points from Gryffindor.'

This is more you Severus, keep this up. He spoke to himself.

'I'm not being childish. I'm just bored. I know all the stuff we are covering this year. I want to learn something new. Something not school related. I didn't have much of a youth, running after Voldemort and trying to collect all the pieces of his rotten soul. I want to learn something fun!'

'Fun? You?' His eyebrow shot up again. He could teach her something fun. Without her clothes, leaning over his desk, with his cock buried deep inside her. That sounded fun. Of course he couldn't give that as a reply.

'Is that so hard to believe?'

'Well you are about as much fun as I am. So yes, I do find it hard to believe.' This conversation was spiraling in the wrong direction.

'Then maybe we should do something fun together?' She needed to stop pushing her arms together every time she spoke. Her breasts were getting bigger and bigger. He couldn't keep his eyes away from them.

'You've lost your mind Miss Granger. I don't do fun. You can do whatever the hell you want outside my classes and detentions but for now you can start by grading first year papers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

'Oh that sounds fun! Thank you professor.' He eyed her suspiciously, looking at her, it became apparent that she actually meant it. He shook his head.

'See, you have no idea what fun is, even I don't see the fun in that.' He snorted and pushed the papers to the opposite side of his desk towards her.

She sat down opposite him and started enthusiastically. She was nuts, pretty though, but nuts.

* * *

Hermione had to admit that this was a more difficult task then she predicted. She thought a little skin and her cleavage would do the trick but alas.

At least she didn't have to clean things. Ron and Harry always had to clean things when in detention with Snape. But no one in their right mind would let Harry or Ron grade papers. She let out a little chuckle which got her a questioning look from professor Snape.

'Oh it's nothing, just an inside joke. Carry on.' She waved with her hand to support her sentence. He was shaking his head again.

This wasn't working, she needed to do something bold to get his attention in the way she wanted it.

When he wasn't looking she dropped her quill to the floor. 'Oops!' Before he could say anything she lowered herself to the floor under his desk.

It was dark but she could easily see where his legs were.

'Miss Granger, what are you doing? Get out from under my desk.' He sounded worried, mad, something in between?

'I dropped my quill. It's just so dark, I can't find it.' She knew perfectly well where it just wasn't part of her plan.

Pretending to be searching she brushed against his legs with her fingers. He jumped a little.

'What the fuck are you doing?' He hissed.

Now we are getting somewhere. 'Language professor, I told you its dark down here. Ooh I think I found it.'

She brushed against his leg one more time, pulled up her blouse a little bit, and climbed out from under the desk.

Her blouse ended just above her navel now and she caught him staring at her midriff. His hands were gripping the table tightly, very tightly. Her inner self was clapping with joy.

'Sit!' He spat at her. 'What are you up to?' He demanded.

Shit! He was definitely on to her. Play it cool Hermione. 'Nothing, like I said, I just dropped my quill. It won't happen again sir.'

'It better not.' He was talking with clenched teeth and still gripping the table. 'Make yourself decent Miss Granger.'

She looked down her body and tried to act surprised. 'Oh oops.' She pulled her blouse down more than necessary and she knew her bra was now slightly visible. After that she let herself fall in her seat and begin grading the papers as if nothing happened.

This was absolute torture. When she hitched down that blouse the top half of her bra became visible and he couldn't keep his eyes away from it. How long had it been since he saw a woman's breasts? Too fucking long that is.

For the next half hour they didn't speak to one another. They were both grading papers, at least he was trying to. Every once he tried to get a glimpse of her enchanting chest, he just prayed she didn't catch him in the act.

'Do you want to say something professor?' She goddamn smirked at him. He was so busted.

'Why would you think that miss Granger?' The only way to follow now was denial.

'You keep looking at me with a weird look on your face.' Weird? What the hell.

He paused for a second. 'Just continue your work miss Granger.' If he was going to get caught up in this there would be no end.

'Your work you mean?' You have got to be kidding me.

'That's it Miss Granger, detention for the rest of the month.' He was actually getting angry now.

'With pleasure.' She beamed at him. The little minx, this was her intention all along. He had gotten himself in a lot of trouble that much he knew.

'Go to bed Miss Granger. I will see you tomorrow.' He sighed, looked at her perfect body one more time, turned around and left his classroom. He was going to his chambers before he would do something stupid.

* * *

She decided to take it slow after that. He was a difficult and complicated man. She couldn't just throw herself at him, he's just not that kind of man. For the next week she showed up to her detention and graded papers with him. She started to like his company a lot and she hoped that he felt the same.

She did dress up for him though and when he thought she wasn't looking at him she caught him staring.

After a few days she noticed some changes in him. It seemed that he was more relaxed around her. He wasn't that much on edge anymore and she guessed that he actually liked her company. She deliberately bit her tongue once or twice, knowing that he didn't like her eagerness for information and that she annoyed him greatly, one more than one occasion.

Some things she just couldn't keep to herself though, she just had to know.

'Professor?' Still contemplating whether to ask the question on her mind.

'Hmm?' He didn't even look at her.

'Why did you never tell anyone you were one of the good guys?' He dropped his quill. The look on his face went dark and she dreaded she made a terrible mistake.

He looked at her with a mixture of anger, impatience, exhaustion and something else she couldn't place. 'Dumbledore knew.'

Her heart ached for him. 'Every single person thought you were this horrible person for such a long time. How were you able to hold on? Did you not feel utterly alone?'

'Don't you know by now that I don't have feelings miss Granger.' He tried not to look at her. What the hell was she doing by asking him such questions? She was walking in thin ice.

'Nonsense, everyone has feelings. Yours are just tucked away somewhere very deep.' She kept staring him in the eye. Oh he possessed feelings, a lot of feelings, in the lower parts of his body. Not that he was going to tell her that.

'Well they can stay there.' He folded his arms across his chest, checking his hands underneath his arms, as if he wanted to protect himself. Somewhere along their conversation he got up from his chair and was pacing around his desk.

'Oh Severus.' The way she said his name send pleasant little trills along his spine.

Before he could apprehend it she was standing right in front of him, placing her long small fingers on top of his arm. He felt warmth spreading through his arms and he closed his eyes for a second. 'What are you doing?' His voice was like ice.

'Helping you.' She simply stated.

He pulled himself away from her. 'I don't need your help Miss Granger. I can take care of myself. I don't need a little know-it-all to help me. And I am Professor Snape to you, I never gave you any indication that you were granted to use my first given name!' He became mean and he regretted it in an instant. She didn't deserve it, this was just his defense mechanism.

He saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes. She didn't touch him anymore but she also didn't back away. 'I don't care how many insults you throw at me, I've been through worse.'

'Well you didn't learn anything from it so it seems, otherwise you'd keep your nose out of my business.' Maybe he took it too far.

'Well if you see it that way… Goodnight professor Snape!' Without further lingering she picked up her bag and left the dungeons.

Now he totally felt like a complete asshole. Way to go Severus! For once in your life someone is actually nice to you and it only takes you about roughly five minutes to drive her away.

He dimmed the lights and left his work for the night, he wouldn't be able to work after this.

* * *

Tears actually stung in her eyes. She knew he was mean and intolerable but it still hurt. The only thing she wanted was to help him. He deserves so much better than this state of loneliness. She wanted to give him something to hold on to. The fact is that she wasn't looking for anything serious, just a little fun once in a while. She thought he would appreciate it, finding it hard to imaging Professor Snape having any love quarrels to keep him busy. Not that he had that much free time before, being all juggled by Dumbledore as well as the Dark Lord, but there must have been someone to keep him occupied.

Thank god this happened on a Friday night. She wouldn't have to spend an evening again with him for at least two days.

'Hermione? Are you okay?' Without noticing it she had run into Ginny.

'Yes I'm fine. Just… men!' She yelled out in frustration.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Men? Or boys?'

'Well you know what I mean.' She almost made a slip there. That she wanted to seduce Severus couldn't get out. He is still a teacher and she a student. He would lose his job if this got out. Not that anything happened but still, seeing as it was in her brain, it was highly dangerous information. She wasn't the-giving-up type.

'I do now what you mean. Harry can be very annoying sometimes too. Do please tell me which boy you are referring to.' Oh very smooth Ginny Weasley.

'Nothing happened Ginny, so there is no boy so to speak.' Ginny didn't really seem to believe her but to Hermione's relief she ditched the subject.

'Ron and Harry are having tea at Hagrid's, maybe you and I can have a girl's night?'

Hermione agreed and together with Lavender and Parvati they changed into their pajamas, had face-masks, giggled and exchanged gossip all night long. Eventually they all fell asleep on the Gryffindor common room couch, Hermione dreaming about a dark and broody potions professor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter… It's nice to see that a lot of people are already following my story, reviews are also highly appreciated, I'm very curious about all your opinions!**

 **I'm aware that this is a very short chapter, next one will be better, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I just like to play in what J.K. Rowling has created and add some of my pervy thoughts to her already great stories.**

 **Chapter 3**

All weekend long he tried not to feel guilty about shouting at Miss Granger. And then he scowled at himself for feeling guilty about shouting at a student. But she wasn't just any student, at least not to him. His thoughts were spiraling out of control and driving him crazy.

During dinner in the great hall he couldn't help himself for looking over the Gryffindor table, searching for her hazel-brown curls. She was there, sitting with her friends and having fun. They laughed about something and a slight panic in his chest appeared. What if they were talking about him? That this was all a game, how to seduce my potions professor and make a fool out of him.

Then he shook his head, she wouldn't do that, she's not that kind of person. Merlin, he was already making excuses for her. Tearing his eyes away from her he finished his breakfast and left the great hall as soon as possible.

He didn't see her sad eyes following him.

Sunday passed rather quickly. All day he was busy with preparing his lessons for the upcoming week and he was dreading Monday's lessons, another two hours of eight year Gryffindors and Slytherins, meaning one particular student.

Before he knew it he was standing in his classroom while Potter and his gang came sauntering in. Miss Granger didn't even look at him which angered him greatly. He put on his most terrifying glare and ordered ever one to sit down, to shut up and start on their potions.

One by one he passed every student to check on their potions, he emptied a few caldrons, made some remarks and when he walked by Hermione he did something very stupid. 'Good work Miss Granger.'

He saw a few heads turn but made no notice of it. 'T-thank you professor.' She sounded very shocked. Good.

A few people started to whisper. 'If you ignorant people made anything that's even remotely like Miss Grangers potion, you get the right to talk. Since this is not the case you can all shut your mumbling mouths!' People were in great shock.

The rest of the lesson went by pretty smooth. He didn't walk around after his stupid mistake, call it self-preservation. 'For next week I want four pages on how to make your own healing potion. Class dismissed.'

With a lot of complaining and grunting they finally left his dungeon, except for one. 'Professor, are we still on for tonight?'

Bloody hell she made it sound like a date. 'Yes see you at eight.' He waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't trust himself to look her in the eye, pretty sure he would utter something stupid again.

* * *

Well, today had been weird. Professor Snape actually gave her a compliment for the first time, ever! Maybe this was his way of saying sorry, or maybe not, very complicated and very confusing.

Harry and Ron were on her case now because they found it very hard to believe that Snape was now giving compliments. Hexed and possessed were their favorite theories. After dinner she left them still conspiring, to attend her detention.

Because of the compliment she had forgotten to change her clothes. She had only pulled of her robes and the only things she was still wearing weren't that concealing, a tight white t-shirt and her plaited school-skirts. She even forgot to wear her stockings today, leaving her bare legs rather exposed. At least he would have something to look at.

After knocking on his classroom door he told her she could enter. He was grading papers at his desk and she decided to sit opposite him, like she did last week. He was scrambling on some papers, ignoring her on purpose.

'You can help me grade papers again miss Granger.' She noticed that he still wasn't looking at her.

'As you wish Sir.' When she moved closer to the desk his eyes scanned her body quickly. His eyes stopped around her breast and even though it was minimal, she saw a blush form on his cheeks. 'Like what you see?' She put her hands on her hips.

'What?' His eyes snapped up to hers and he froze for a second. 'What are you talking about?'

'I caught you looking at me. No point in denying it.' She wasn't planning on provoking him tonight but this was just an opportunity she couldn't pass.

'And what if I was?' Ooh he is definitely slick.

'Then nothing of it. I was just wondering if you liked anything that you saw?' Playing the innocent part works most of the time.

'Yes.' He breathed very calmly. Her eyes went wide with shock. 'Now get yourself seated and start grading those papers. And mimic my way of grading please, a few students were rather to happy with the grades of their essays last week.'

Unable to utter another word she just dropped herself in the chair en started to grade the big pile of essays.

 _He likes my body, he likes my body…_ How many root scales does one need to make a blood cleansing potion? _He likes my body, he likes my body_ … Who cares how many root scales anybody needs… _He likes my body…_

Sweet Merlin, very hard to concentrate. Not only for her but for him as well, it seemed. He wasn't really writing and every time she looked his way, she caught him staring at her. After a whole hour she couldn't take it anymore.

'It's hardly fair that you have so much to look at while you won't do me the favor in return.'

His body was entirely covered in his usually black robes, buttoned up until his neck. So many buttons…

He looked at her with shock and surprise. 'Well honestly, it's not much to look at.' He made it sound like a joke but she could hear the pain in his words. He's probably afraid for her to see his scars and the dark mark. She had no idea that he was so insecure, she could hardly believe that this was the same man that acted as a spy, almost his entire life.

* * *

'That's for me to decide isn't it?' She smirked at him while leaning back in her chair, stretching her shirt even tighter around her chest.

'Fine.' He relented. 'Next time I'll make sure to meet you expectations.

'You can just take it off now.' Referring to his coat he hoped.

'Did anyone ever tell you that you are highly demanding Miss Granger?'

'Please, do call me Hermione.'

'That would be most inappropriate.' She was calling him out, he needed to be careful.

'And you staring at my chest isn't?'

He could choose to do two things now. 'It is, my apologies Miss Granger.' Probably best to pick the safest option.

'Don't!' She snapped at him. 'Don't you dare apologizing for that!' What the hell had gotten in to her he wondered.

'So you actually want me to stare at your body miss Granger? That makes absolutely no sense at all.' He quirked his eyebrow in curiousness.

'Yes.' She breathed. At least she had the decency to blush.

This conversation went totally in the wrong direction and he had to stop this before he did something very stupid. 'Miss Granger change of plans. Stop grading papers and start organizing my storage rooms, before I do something you will regret!'

His voice sounded strangled but very firm and to his content she got up from her chair and without uttering another word she vanished from his view. Thank fucking god!

Making sure she really was out of his sight, he hung back in his chair and lowered his hand to make sure his throbbing member was no longer stuck in a very uncomfortable position.

Finally he could go back to grading papers and in the following hour he made a lot of progress.

At ten o'clock he decided that the bloody witches' detention was finished and he walked over to his storage room.

Only to be greeted with a sight for sore eyes. Sweet Circe's cunt! She was bending over forwards, working on something on the lower cases. Her round peach shaped ass was sticking up at him and her skirt was slightly crept up over her bottom. She apparently didn't hear him, still continuing with whatever the hell she was doing.

She wiggled a little bit and he could swear he saw a peek of her laced undergarments. It was fucking Slytherin green. Blood flowed to all his lower regions while taking in the sight, thank god he was still wearing his robes.

'Miss Granger, your detention is finished I will see you tomorrow.'

She clearly was very surprised and shot up in an instant. She turned around and the looks of her made him take a step back. Her curls had gotten loose out of her ponytail and were framing her face, her shirt was around her middle again, showing some skin and her cheeks were flustered. She looked utterly disheveled and beautiful.

He wasn't able to take another step, he stood frozen while she walked up to him, brushing past him in the small storage room. 'Goodnight professor.' She whispered and touched his arm with her lean fingers, leaving a burning sensation.

After making sure she left the dungeons he fell back against the wall of his storage room, sunk to the floor and pulled out his rock hard erection from beneath his ropes. He started to stroke it slowly but within an instant he was pumping up and down rapidly. Groaning and choking out her name he came fast and heavily, spilling his seeds onto his robes.

He felt greatly disgusting, jerking off over a student. But not just any student he heard a voice say in the back of his head. This was Hermione fucking Granger. Most beautiful, smart and enchanting witch he ever laid eyes on.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: My assumptions are that you are going to like this chapter very much…_

 **Chapter 4**

After leaving the dungeons she started to wander around the castle. She felt too horny and distracted to go back to the Gryffindor common room and act as if nothing was wrong with her. She had the hots for her potions professor and it was becoming a great fucking problem.

While she was leaving his storage room and brushing past him, she could swear she felt something sticking out from the lower part of his body. How long had he been staring at her ass like that? She honestly hadn't heard him come in. The biggest problem about it was that it didn't bother her at all if he got a hard on from looking at her bum. It only made her want him more. After making a few more rounds through the deserted castle, she shredded all thoughts of him and she finally walked back to her common room, where Ron and Harry were waiting for her, hoping to copy from her homework presumably.

'Glad to see he didn't kill you Hermione.' Ron laughed about his own joke, she only rolled her eyes and got out her homework so they could copy it. She didn't even try to make them do their own homework anymore, it cost her too much energy. If they wanted to fail while they were doing their auror training then it would be on them. She wouldn't be there to help them after all. Doubting about becoming an auror or a healer troubled her mind greatly. The fact that she didn't want to stop brewing potions helped her in the process of her making the decision.

'Was it awful Hermione?' Harry looked at her curiously.

'No it wasn't. I with was actually quite entertaining. I know you guys think he hasn't changed but I can notice all these little things within him. And don't forget what he did for you and your mother Harry.'

'Yeah yeah I know, he's a fucking hero but does he still have to be so unpleasant?'

'He's not unpleasant, he just doesn't know how to express his feelings after detaining them for such a long time.'

'I know you Hermione, you want to help him, am I right?' Ron was looking at her funny.

'Someone has to. I know I can.' She pulled up her shoulders to support her statement.

'If you must, then please help him, I do think he deserves it. I'm just worried you'll get hurt in the process Hermione. And I don't like to see that happening.' She knew Harry was right.

'I know. I just think that he likes me and that I'll be able to get through to him.'

Harry looked at her in shock. 'He likes you as in he thinks you are a nice person or he likes you, likes you?'

She couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks. 'Honestly I think the latter.'

Both boys were gaping at her with their mouths wide in shock. 'Ieeew Hermione he is at least eighteen years older than you. And it's professor Snape for god's sake!' Ron was shouting now.

At least Harry could see the fun in this, he was laughing really hard and probably had the whole thing played out in his head. He wasn't helping at all. 'Stop shouting Ron, I can do whatever I like with whomever I like, whenever I like. And besides Ron, you are shagging Lavender, enough said. Harry stop laughing!'

'Won't be for long…' She heard Ron mumble.

'Trouble in paradise?' She looked at him questionably.

'Seeing as we are all spitting out our deepest and darkest secrets, I...I have something to tell you guys and I hope you aren't mad or refusing to talk to me ever again.' Ron really did look very serious, which made her very curious. What could be so bad that he thought they wouldn't speak to him anymore?

'Go on mate.' Harry ushered him to talk.

'You both now that I dated a few witches in the past, right?' Harry and Hermione both nodded.

'You see, I don't think that they… that they were the right fit for me.'

'That's okay Ron, you will find the right girl, you have your whole life ahead of you.' She tried to comfort him.

'No Hermione you don't understand. I will probably never find the right girl because I'm… I'm not into girls.' He hung his head and was obviously afraid to look at them.

It took a second for it too sunk in when Hermione suddenly grasped what he was saying. 'Oh Ron, it's okay. You are okay. Of course we are still talking to you. No matter who you love we will always love you. Right Harry?'

Harry was eating air at the moment and in no state to answer. She pulled her elbow and rammed it hard in his side, this made him gasp for air but at least he looked as if he could talk again. 'Yeah… uhm… mate… yeah… cool… about… it… I… think.' Suddenly he snapped out of it and jumped out of his chair. 'It's not me right?! You are not into me?!'

'Fuck Harry! I knew you were going to say that! But you are a daft fucking idiot! Meaning that because I'm into boys now I'm automatically into every fucking boy. Like every fucking girl is into you right?! Of course I'm not bloody into you!'

Hermione pulled back her hand and hit Harry hard on the side of his ear. She couldn't blame Ron for getting mad, Harry was being a dumbass.

'Ouch Hermione… Oh yeah well, I'm sorry for saying that but man we even showered together and everything, it's just weird I have to get used to it. But you are still my best friend and everything.' Thank god he came around quickly, it also probably helped that she was sending him death glares.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about talking tomorrow and going off to bed, leaving Harry and Hermione to talk this over.

'Well the world is totally completely utterly fucked up as it is now! On the one hand I have a best friend that is gay and on the other hand I have a best friend that want's to fuck our potions professor! I'm done!' He threw up his hands in the air and left the common room, leaving Hermione to think about what a weird turn this evening had taken.

Eventually she gave up, a little pissed that Ron's news overshadowed her own. Well at least she didn't have to feel guilty anymore about wanting to shag professor Snape. This could have gone worse.

* * *

The next day he was glad he at least didn't have Hermione in his class, he wouldn't be able to survive that. But there was still detention of course and he hated himself for looking forward to it.

'What's the matter with you Severus?' Minerva was sitting next to him at the breakfast table and ogling him in weird way. What was she up to?

'Nothing Minerva, eat your food.'

'Then what is that grin on your face Severus?' He actually dropped his spoon. Was he? Grinning? Him? Fuck!

The rest of the day he made sure he didn't even come close to grinning before it was eight o'clock. With Miss Granger he didn't mind grinning. He was already in over his head.

'Hello professor Snape.' He turned around and noticed the shock on her face. 'Oh my professor, look at you!'

After last night he did her a favor by losing his robes. He could at least do that after the sight she had given him, it really had provided for a good jerk-off.

Without his robes he did feel a bit unnatural. All he was left with were some black jeans that fit nicely and a black t-shirt that was hugging his muscles. Although this left his dark mark rather exposed and he would have a proper problem when he would get an erection, it would show immediately.

To his enlightenment she was wearing something similar to the night before. 'Take a seat Miss Granger, you can grade with me again.' She was surprised at this but took a seat rather quickly. Maybe she liked spending time with him better than alone in the storage room. Or maybe she liked grading papers better than cleaning. That would probably be it but it was nice to think that she wanted to spend time with him. Than the fact hit him that she wasn't here out of her free will, she was in fucking detention.

'I told you, you can call me Hermione.' That sweet voice made him feel something. Not quite sure what, but it was something.

'That won't be tolerable Miss Granger. You are still a student.'

'A student you want do in-proper things too?' Very persistent this one.

'What makes you think that?' He could not engage.

'I know you got a boner last night, in the storage room. I felt it when I walked past you, or was that your wand?' He gripped that table and cursed. He was totally fucked and she was just giggling.

'I am not going to answer that Miss Granger. Pick up your quill and started grading those papers, or do you want to go back to cleaning again?' He put the emphasis on her last name. She finally seemed to give in and for another half hour they didn't talk, they just worked. It felt good, he didn't mind the silence when he was with her.

* * *

Damn, even calling him out on his boner didn't do the trick. She was getting desperate, the man had an iron will. He wasn't the double spy for nothing, maybe she needed to get physical, she just needed to get a rise out of him.

Okay if this doesn't work then I'll get physical she decided. 'Professor, I'm not wearing any underwear.' She blurted out.

'Fucking hell!' Things went fast after that. He jumped out of his chair and backed up against the stone wall. 'How much preservation do you actually think I have?! There is only so much a man can take Granger. You are driving me absolutely fucking nuts!'

Finally! Right where she wanted him! 'Language professor.' She got up from her chair as well.

She kept looking him in the eye while she slowly made her way up to him. 'Stay where you are.' He growled and it made her thighs clench. She couldn't even describe how wet he was making her. His body all tensed up, showing every muscle tightened in his shirt. And she could easily make out the large bulge in his trousers. It looked very promising.

'Or what?' She teased him. She already made it to the other side of his desk.

'I'm warning you. Stay back Miss Granger, I won't be able to stop myself when you get too close.'

'Call me Hermione.' Another step forward. Only three steps to go and she would be able to touch him.

'No.' He sounded strangled.

'Hermione, say it professor.' Only one step left.

'Hermione.' His voice was hoarse and that was all it took. She latched on to him and pushed him against the wall. His mouth found hers in an instant and she let out a little moan against his lips.

His hands were everywhere. One on her hip and the other one strangled into her hair. Before she knew it she was the one with her back against the wall. He drove himself into her en lifted her bum with one hand. God he was strong as well. She wrapped her legs around him while she was still kissing him with force. She felt his tongue against her lips seeking for entrance which she granted him happily.

'You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do this.' He whispered against her lips. He was bucking his hips into her and she could feel his erected cock against her abdomen.

All she could do was moan into his mouth.

He started to tug at her shirt with one hand while the other was holding her up. His patience was very low and when the shirt didn't give in he just ripped it. She squealed in surprise. He hung back a bit to look at her. 'You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.' He started to kiss her neck and trailed a path with his tongue down towards her breasts.

With one hand he clipped her bra open and she sighed when she felt his tongue across her nipple, followed by a moan. 'Professor put me down, I need to do something.' She whispered in his neck.

This startled him she could see. Slowly he let her slide to the floor. He didn't know what was going to hit him she chuckled to herself. Confusion was written all over his face, he probably thought she didn't want him anymore and that he'd gone too far.

'Move your back against the wall, yes just like that.' He directly followed her orders which pleased her and made her even more aroused. It gave her a feeling of power when she was directing orders now instead of him.

She dropped to her knees and instantly started to unbuckle his jeans. She heard him gasp and she gave him a wicked evil smile looking up.

She kissed his hips and trailed with her finger through the black hair trail from his navel all the way to his pants. She let out a surprise 'oh' when she found out that he was commando under his jeans. 'You're not the only one who wasn't wearing any underwear Miss Granger.' She could just hear him smirk.

'I told you to call me Hermione.' Fuelled with a little anger she tugged his jeans down and his erect cock sprang free. The thing was huge. Her eyes went wide in amazement.

'If I knew you were this endowed I wouldn't have waited this long.' She giggled and licked the head with the tip of her tongue.

He drew in breath and tangled his hands in her hair. After licking the head she moved her tongue all the way down his length and up again, before letting it slide into her mouth. 'Fuck.' He moaned.

She took in as much of him as possible before letting it slip out again. She repeated this a few times while she cupped his balls with one hand and started to fondle them. With her other hand she took a grip of his cock and started to pump it while she was still sucking his cock.

She could hear him grunt and growl and even putt in a few moans. After a few minutes she felt him pushing away from her. 'No matter how great this is, you have to stop… I won't be able to last very long…' He managed to say between his gasps and moans.

Regrettably she let go of his smooth member and stood up again. 'Take me to bed professor.' Watching him with her doe eyes she was begging for him to take her.

Before she could say anything else he picked her up and carried her to his chambers. Once inside he threw her on the bed and she liked that he was rough, very rough.

'Now let's see if you really weren't wearing any nickers Hermione.' Slowly he crept up her skirt while tracing his fingers smoothly over her skin. She was withering and whimpering underneath his touch.

'Please professor.' She moaned.

He kissed her mouth again and trailed his tongue over her earlobe whispering in her ear. 'Call me Severus, Hermione.' She gasped when he circled her nipple with his tongue before biting on it, causing pain mixed with pleasure. The result was enchanting. She bucked up her hips for him to tend too.

'Please Severus.' His name on her lips almost made him come in an instant.

Licking her nipples and twisting them with his hands made her incoherent and finally he moved on to her skirt which was still around her middle. 'We can't have that can we?' Apparently he knew some wandless magic because her skirts were nowhere to be found in a second. He looked very smug while doing it, smug and fucking sexy. His black hair was tousled and he was hovering over her like some predator.

His fingers were caressing her thighs and her outer walls but he wasn't really touching her yet. 'Please Severus touch me.' Her breath hitched and he latched his mouth onto her clit, making her cry out his name again. 'Oh yes, go on.' He could listen to her moan all night.

Circling her clit with his tongue she was withering again and he pushed her into the mattress with his flat hand against her stomach. Making it impossible for her to move which made her moan even harder, unable to shy away from his touch.

While still sucking onto her clit he moved a finger into her folds and moved it slowly into her. He could feel her clenching his finger. She was tight, he slid in another finger and started to work her. The moaning enticed and he could feel she was getting close.

'Please… Severus… I'm… Gonna… Ohhh… Come…!' She yelled out his name again and while she was riding out her climax he swiftly put his cock in place of his fingers in one movement. Her eyes shot open in surprise. Gasping for air she was clenching him hard. A strike of pain crossed her face and she shut her eyes again. Oh no! She couldn't have been… Fuck! He was an ass for assuming…

'Hermione? Are you ok?' He had stopped moving and reluctantly she opened her eyes, staring right into his. 'You weren't a… was this your first…?' She couldn't have been, not within the way she had been acting.

'I'm messing with you!' She laughed out loud and he wanted to murder her. The little minx!

'You are going to regret this!' He growled and pulled out of her with the tip of his cock still inside her and pushed back in, in an instant and with force. She stopped laughing and yelled out for him. He harshly pounded into her, putting strength after every stroke. She was meeting his trust and clutching onto his arms and back, digging her nails in, probably drawing blood. He put his mouth on her neck sucking and licking her sensitive spot near her earlobe.

'Yes Hermione, you are so fucking tight!' His voice was ragged and hoarse. He kissed her again and she moaning in his mouth was probably the sexiest thing ever. 'Come for me Hermione.' He felt her clenching him and with each stroke he was getting closer.

She closed her eyes again and called out his name. 'That's right come for me, take my cock inside you.' While she was in the middle of her second orgasm he couldn't hold it any longer and spilled his seeds inside her while moaning one single word. 'Mine!'

* * *

 _Well… that was... explosive. This doesn't mean they'll be a happy couple now though… stay tuned for the next chapter and please let me know whatever you liked or disliked about it._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And yet another chapter about the relationship of a very dark teacher with his very-ashamed student…_

 **Chapter 5**

After their encounter she fell back against the bed while pulling him with her. They were breathing heavily and their sweats mingled as he buried his face in her curly hair and in her neck.

It was one thing to want something but it was a whole different matter when you actually carried out that fantasy. Panic started to rise in her en she tried to get him off of her. He seemed to get the same idea because in an instant he was pushing himself away from her and put at least two feet between them. She was still on the bed very naked, looking for her clothes.

'Here you go.' His voice was changed, it sounded strangled, like he was ashamed. He handed her the outfit she was wearing and politely turned his head in order for her to change. She repaired the ripped shirt with her wand.

As quickly as possible she waived her wand again and within a second she was properly dressed. Well she was wearing clothes, she was nowhere near proper at the moment. 'Thank you sir, I should be going.' She muttered softly and moved swiftly passed him without looking at him or touching him. He was looking at the floor while she spoke.

'Goodnight Miss Granger.' Was all she could make out before she closed the door to his classroom.

What the fucking hell had she been thinking?! She actually shagged her potions professor rather senseless. And she fucking liked it! This was without doubt the best sex she ever had! But she never thought about the consequences, that she would actually have to sit in class with him, while he was teaching her, looking at her while she was supposed to make her assignments. She dropped her bag halfway down the corridor and stumbled against the wall with her back to it, putting her walk of shame to a halt. This was all her fault.

* * *

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Double fuck!_ Was all he could think while he was pacing his chambers. This room was to fucking small for him. He could smell her arousal and their sex all over the room. He burst into his classroom and knocked over some cauldrons. He became raging mad. Not at her but at himself. What kind of guy was he when he couldn't even resist a stupid schoolgirl? In all his long years of teaching, he had never had the urge to assault a student like this, but with Hermione he just couldn't seem to put things in perspective.

She did things to his head that he wasn't proud of. How the hell would they get passed this? She was in his fucking class three times a week. Not even to speak about those detentions. The detentions! This was all his own fault, if he hadn't been so stupid for giving her these detentions, this wouldn't have happened. _Yes it would have._ That stupid voice in his head was definitely not helping.

After destroying some more things in his classroom he decided he needed a shower. He wanted to get rid of her smell, maybe then he could stop thinking about his cock buried deep inside her warmth and of how much he wanted to do that again.

Eventually he dropped down on his bed totally naked, overplaying everything in his head. From her naked body to her seductive voice calling out his name and his cock was already twitching again. What the fuck was wrong with him?! He felt like a fifteen year old not able to contain his sex drive.

Finally after a few hours he drifted off to sleep only to wake again when morning came and he was wrecked. Looking in the bathroom mirror he cursed himself. His eyes were dark, very dark and he looked tense. Even his lips were still swollen from kissing her roughly.

He rummaged through his potions cabinet and found a few potions that at least would make him look healthier. He swallowed them down and straightened his robes.

That's when it sunk in. He had to teach today, he had to teach her today. At the end of this day he would be dead.

He looked great, and normal, so fucking normal. How could he look normal? After what they did last night how could he just sit there and do nothing, and be calm?

She wasn't calm, not even in the slightest. First of all she couldn't sit still and she was sore and trembling all over. Her skin was vibrating by even looking at him and she could feel herself get wet again. What the hell was wrong with her? Even the presence of this man was enough to make her week to the knees. Well you were on your knees last night she remembered herself. 'No!' She groaned and put her head in her hands while leaning over her breakfast.

'Hermione are you okay?' Ginny was poking her elbow trying to get her to look at her.

'No I'm not.' The images of a naked potions professor kept displaying in her head. 'I need to get out of here.' She got up from the table, leaving a stunned Ginny behind.

She dropped her bag on the floor while she sank down on the great steps. People were moving past her but she didn't even comprehend it. She needed to snap out of it. She was having a two hour potions lesson in about fifteen minutes and she needed to get it together.

Pinching her arm as hard as possible, tears sprung into her eyes. It downed on her that no matter how wrong it was what she did last night, she just couldn't feel ashamed about it. All she wanted to do was do it again and again and again.

She pinched herself again, harder this time and finally she got a grip on herself. _Hermione Granger you are freaking awesome and you can do this. You can face the sex god and pretend as if nothing happened because you are strong._

This helped. She jumped up from the stairs, picked up her bag and straitened her shoulders. Still nervous on the inside, she no longer showed her distress on the outside. With a newfound beat in her step she made her way towards the dungeons.

When she spotted him standing there in the opening of the classroom, welcoming his students, she gasped for breath. She now knew what he looked like underneath those black robes. His muscular form swelled up in her head again and looking at him made her stomach clench. 'P…professor .' She kept her head down while she passed him although she could swear that she felt a warm tremor radiate from him. 'H… Miss Granger.' She gasped when she caught his almost mistake.

It took all the strength in her not to turn around and leap at him, kiss the fucking hell out of him. A blush formed on her cheeks and stumbling towards her seat she sat down as fast as possible.

'Looks like someone fucked you rather brainless last night Granger.' Mouth wide open she turned around only to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy staring at her.

'Shut up Malfoy.'

'Is that all you can come up with. I expect better from you, he must have been some fuck for you to be rather speechless.' He laughed and she couldn't help laughing with him. It came out a bit high pitched but at least he got the edge of the whole situation.

The world must have gone to utter shit if Malfoy commented on her sex life. After the war they weren't enemies anymore thank god. But being friends was also not the right word. They respected each other and they were friendly. He still liked to push her buttons and she liked reacting to it.

'Good for you Granger, you were way too uptight. Please enlighten me who this wonderful man is that managed to handle you?' Not in a fucking million years was she going to tell him that the one that made her feel this way was standing in front of their class and was in fact his godfather. _Shit what had she done?_

'Take a seat Malfoy.' She cringed when she heard his voice. It sounded angry and strangled and she knew very well why. She ministered the look on his face and saw the dark and brooding glance he was sending Malfoy. He was jealous. Her heart leapt with joy. _Get yourself together girl!_

Draco was surprised to say the least. His eyes narrowed and he glowered at his godfather. She could see the wheels spinning in his head and if Snape wasn't careful their secret would be out rather fast.

In return she stared straight at her angry professor and gave him a look that could kill. His face changed into something she couldn't make out.

'Turn to page one-hundred-sixty-nine and start working.' She gulped when he called out that exact page and emphasized on the last two numbers. She wondered if he made that reference for her or was it just a coincidence.

No matter if he said it on purpose it already got her underwear soaked and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She caught his eye and tried to seduce him with her eyes. He didn't catch on, or he ignored her on purpose, which made her inexplicably angry.

The rest of the lesson he didn't look at her again or came even close near their table. Harry and Ron were over the moon about this. This way he couldn't make their failed attempt of the potion disappear, she herself wasn't amused.

After class everyone got up and left the room, all expect for one horny and very angry girl.

* * *

Shit! She wasn't leaving and she looked pissed as hell. All he did was ignoring her all lesson because if he wouldn't have done that, he would have taken her on the ground in the middle of class, with an audience. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't want that to happen. So what the fuck could she be angry about?

'Miss Granger, class dismissed.' He tried to stay calm.

'Fuck no!' With a quick swift with his wand he sealed the door before someone would hear her ranting. He would lose total credibility if any other student heard her talk to him like that. She was the only one who could get away with that.

'What?' He snapped playing the innocent part.

'Do not play the victim part here, it doesn't suit you!'

'Why the hell are you angry?' He was getting mad pretty quickly now too.

'Oh well, I don't know, maybe because you fucked me hard last night and today you won't even look at me?!' She was making her way to his desk now and she looked all hell and fury. 'Was I that bad?'

So that's what this is all about, she thought she was a bad lay? 'Are you honestly that thick?!' He yelled back at her.

She muttered something he couldn't make out and he got up from his chair. 'You were a fucking legend Hermione. Not ever in my entire life did anyone break through my power to withhold! But you show up in your fucking skirt and tight clothing hugging all the right parts of you saying that you are not wearing any underwear and I'm done. I give you everything that you want and I'm fucking ashamed of myself. I let myself take a student to my bed Miss Granger, a student!'

He was panting and without realizing it he had walked up to her and she was looking up at him with her big-fuck-me-eyes. 'So we are back to Miss Granger again?!' She was still angry, what the fuck?

'Hermione.' He groaned and put his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily. 'You are killing me you know that.'

'Severus.' She whispered slowly. 'Kiss me.'

His lips were on hers in an instant. Passion and fire went through his body and his cock was rock hard by the first touch of her lips to his. With all the power inside him he grabbed the collar of her robes and tore himself away from her, keeping her at arm's length. 'Stop!'

'We can't do this. I'm your teacher, this is my career on the line and your education. If anyone would find out about this we are totally fucked. I'm sure it's not in my job description to fuck my students. You have to stay away Hermione, no matter how much I want you. As of this moment your detentions are fulfilled, I can't have you here alone every night to tempt me. Do you hear me Miss Granger?' He tried to look serious and he could see tears forming in her eyes and he himself felt as if he just lost a limp.

Seeing her cry was hurtful and difficult to watch. Severus Snape does not possess feelings like that. He let go of her robes and turned around storming into his private chambers, leaving her utterly alone while she was crying. Cursing at himself he slammed the door and fisted the door with all his power. The wood splintered slightly under his hand and he could feel the stinging of a few splinters. Good, psychical pain was better than the pain he was feeling in his chest.

'Severus you can try to walk away as many times as possible but I'm not going to give up! I will have you between my thighs again, mark my words!' Her yelling voice was followed by a hard slam of a door and he finally let out the breath he was holding.

* * *

 _Your reviews are highly appreciated…_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I honestly thought that I'd already posted this chapter… oops! But here it is… some trouble in paradise._

 **Chapter 6**

For about three weeks they did not speak to each other and it showed. Professor Snape was looking very unhealthy with dark circles under his eyes that wouldn't even go away with his special potions and he was angry. Minerva knew him the longest and she had never seen him look this way, she was worried, although she didn't know why he looked like this.

'You need to see Poppy, you can't teach like this Severus.' She pushed him towards the infirmary.

'Stop it woman. I'm not sick, there is nothing wrong with me. Just leave me alone, it is the weekend, I don't need to teach for another two days.' He pulled himself from her grip and stalked off.

He scared every single person that crossed his path these last few weeks. Students were even more afraid of him than usual and that was saying something. He made at least ten people cry in his classes last week. It must be a record. It was the worst when she was in his lessons, he would totally ignore her and harass the rest of the class to no end.

* * *

Hermione was even worse for wear. She lost weight, an unhealthy amount. And her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had been doing. She missed him, actually heartbreakingly missed him. She couldn't quite admit it to herself but she didn't just like him for his body. She was falling in love with him.

'Hermione dear, you have to eat something.' Ginny was trying to get her to eat every time they were in the great hall. She sounded very much like her mother in these situations and she knew that Ginny would make a great mother to Harry's children on day.

'I'm not hungry, I told you this already, just leave me alone.' The tears were forming in her eyes again and she tried to steady herself. 'You know what, I have to go to the library, I have to study.'

They all knew that it was just an excuse to get away from the food and from the dark and very grumpy professor who was probably coming to breakfast and she didn't want to see him. Well they didn't know the last part but they guessed it had something to do with a guy.

While she was leaving the great hall she felt herself get faint all of a sudden. She took hold of the doorpost to steady herself. She breathed deep for a few seconds before stumbling on. Halfway down the hall the faintness wasn't passable anymore. It became dark in front of her eyes and her bag fell on the floor with a bang. Her knees gave way and she expected the hardness of the floor against her head but that never came.

* * *

From the moment she left the great hall, his eyes were on her. No matter how many people were in the hallway, the only one that mattered, that he spotted right away, was her.

It occurred to him that she looked very pale and skinny. She had her eyes closed as if she was concentrating on something, he couldn't make out what exactly. She stumbled and he was already on his way towards her without thinking about it. He didn't think about all the students and teachers that were passing in the hallway, he could only think about her.

When her backpack hit the floor he passed the little distance that was left between them and he caught her in his arms when she fainted. 'Miss Granger?' He looked at her face but her eyes didn't open.

'Severus what is wrong with her?' Minerva looked at Hermione and then suspiciously at Severus. She was way too smart, she would figure this out in seconds. She looked at the two of them another time and the way her eyes started to widen only alerted him that she saw the light. 'Ooh Severus…What have you done?' Now she had a look of pity over her. She figured it out.

'It doesn't matter now, we have to get her to Poppy, she fainted.' Severus didn't wait for the headmistress he just started walking.

Inside the infirmary he gently laid her on an empty bed and searched for Poppy. He found her in the back where she was doing inventory. 'Poppy, you have to help. Miss Granger fainted in the hallway. She is not waking up.'

He knew that he sounded very worried but there wasn't much he could do about it. His voice just took over and his head had nothing to do with it anymore.

When he came back to her bed Minerva was hovering above the girl, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. 'Out of my way.' Poppy the force of nature shoved Minerva aside and started to examine Hermione.

She waved her wand above Hermione's body and muttered some spells. 'She is dehydrated and exhausted from lack of food. Why is she starving herself?'

Minerva looked very angry and muttered something before pointing her finger at Severus. 'He can explain.' _Thanks a lot woman._

'She hasn't been eating, I don't know why. I just caught her when she fainted, nothing else.' Denial was always the best way to go, right? Innocent until proven guilty and all that bullshit the muggles lived by.

He knew that Minerva didn't believe him but he wasn't going to confess his affection for the girl within the ears of Poppy Pomfrey. If she caught wind of it the whole school would know by the end of this day. She was Hogwarts' biggest gossip.

'I'll give her some potions and pills she can take but she has to eat on her own. I don't have a medicine for that.' Minerva and Severus nodded and Poppy got to work.

Half an hour later Hermione opened her eyes again. 'Severus.' She gasped when she saw the man of her dreams sitting beside her bed. 'Professor McGonagall!' She cried out in shock and her cheeks became red hot when she realized her mistake for calling Snape by his first name in the company of the headmistress.

Poppy left the room when she made sure that Hermione was feeling okay. 'Now, one of you give me an explanation!'

Severus looked at Hermione who already opened her mouth. 'It's not his fault Headmistress. It's all my fault. See I developed, how do I explain it, a crush on Severus and I temped him in going along with it. He has been a total gentlemen though so he did nothing wrong. You can't fire him! You can expel me.'

'No!' Severus interrupted her and in his passion he took a hold of Hermione's hand. Probably not smart but he did it without thinking. 'You can't expel Hermione. Don't listen to her, I was the one who initiated it. I've had these, how to say this, feelings for Miss Granger and acted upon them when I shouldn't have. You have every right to fire me.'

Hermione entwined her fingers with his and gave him a small smile. Their secret was out now anyway, may as well make the best of it.

'You two leave me rather speechless, which is, I have to admit, a first.' Minerva was slightly shaking her head, trying to wrap her head around it. 'And how long has this been going on? We are only halfway through the year.'

Severus and Hermione started to speak at the same time. 'Not long-.' 'It just started.' Well at least they got their stories straight. If Hermione was being entirely honest it didn't just start. It already began after the war.

'I have no idea what to do with the two of you. Severus if I may speak my mind than I couldn't be happier for you. You already lost so much in life and to see you love again does really warm my heart.' Severus seemed to cringe a little at the word love, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

'We broke it off headmistress. It only happened once and after that we made a deal to stay away from each other.' Hermione realized her mistake when she saw the mouth of McGonagall fall wide open.

'What happened once?' She narrowed her eyes at Severus who was covering his head in his hands. Now shit really was going to hit the fan.

 _Well I fucked the life out of her, that's what happened._ 'Nothing really, just a kiss, nothing more.'

Minerva didn't seem to believe them but she at least stopped probing. 'We can keep this a secret.' Severus opted, Hermione firmly nodding in agreement. Minerva just kept shaking her head which was definitely not a good sign.

'No, we are not going to keep this a secret, we are going to use it in our advantage.' Now it was Hermione's and Severus' turn to gape at her.

'You want to tell the whole school?' Severus had a look of horror now.

'Yes.' Minerva replied looking very satisfied now.

'What good will that do? And what if we don't want that? It's not like we are getting married or something!' Hermione cried out, her face red of embarrassment. Her friends didn't even know that this happened and she wanted to tell the whole school?

'I agree with Hermione, Minerva. If you make us a sample for I don't even know what, and we don't make it in the end than it will all have been for nothing. Can we please figure out first what this is?'

'All right but if I hear only a small rumor about this then I'm making this a public affair. And please figure this out because I can only assume that because of your separation, Miss Granger here ended up in the infirmary. I do not want your health to suffer from it. I will leave you two alone now.' She got up and left the room.

They didn't see her pause before she left the room and smile at the new couple. She couldn't think of two people that would make a better fit than these two.

* * *

'Please woman, don't do this to me again! You have to eat and take care of yourself.' Severus was still holding her hand. She couldn't keep that smile of her face.

'It all seemed so pointless. You wouldn't even look at me, I thought you didn't want me anymore.' She was nervous now. This was the first time they were alone in about three weeks.

'Don't you ever think that! Not matter what you do, I will always want you.' Gripping her hand tightly she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. It was totally unexpected and very different from the night they were together. She could feel the butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach.

'So what are we going to do now? We have to keep this a secret...' Severus sounded very firm as if there was no way she could change his mind. Not that she wanted too.

'Well it comes in handy that you have your own chambers.' She sounded cheeky without meaning too.

He was sporting a smirk across his face. 'And it is the weekend.' His fingers were already sliding up and down her arm. Then his face changed and looked at her very stern. 'But you have to eat first. I'm making sure you get at least an entire meal down your throat.'

She nodded happily in reply, all of a sudden she felt very hungry. 'Feed me Severus.'

'Can you walk?' He helped her of the bed and she nodded while he helped her to the door.

Right before the door he stopped. 'We can't walk out together, they probably already saw us getting in here while you were in my arms.' She didn't know that and looked up at him in surprise.

'You were the one that caught me? How chivalrous.'

'Don't get used to it milady. I will leave first and you can follow in about five minutes. Go the Great Hall and get some food in you. I'll be at my table watching you. And when you've finished you're whole meal I'll come to your table and ask for an assistant because I will need to restock Madame Pomfrey's supply closet, and as you are my best student, no one will ask questions about it. And it gives us an alibi for the future.'

She looked at him in awe, this amazing smart man, was totally hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm just going to drop some lemons here…_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

'They totally bought it!' Hermione jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him happily on the mouth. He had no choice but to laugh at her.

'Wow, that I would see that day that Severus Snape would laugh!' She was mocking him and giggling.

'Ooh you are going to pay for that!' She ran away from him and he stalked after her like a predator. She was shrieking and giggling through his classroom and Severus felt his heart swell when he watched her. Where the hell did he deserve a woman like this? This probably wasn't going to last no matter how much he wanted it to, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

'Hermione?' He tried not to smile, she didn't need to know how happy he was with this situation. Now they could fuck each other's brains out with permission of the headmistress, thank you very much Minerva.

'Yes?' She stopped dead in her tracks and look curiously at him. He could see the anticipation in her eyes.

'Come here.' His voice dropped to a dark slur. He could already feel his soaring member coming alive in his pants.

The playfulness was gone, it was all wanting and longing from now on. 'Kiss me.' He whispered when she was standing right before him, looking up at him.

Her lips touched his with a flutter, slow and searing, licking his lips slightly with her tongue, asking for entrance. He granted it with passion, slowly deepening the kiss. When she moaned it seemed to entice from her entire body, shivering against him.

'Hermione.' He growled, uttering her name while he licked his tongue over her lips again.

Her eyes flew open mid-kiss, looking straight into his eyes. He couldn't make out what she was thinking but her staring was so intense he had to look away. 'Don't'. She whispered against his lips. 'Look at me Severus.' He willed himself to look at her again and he tensed when he noticed that he never felt like this before, not even with Lily. It scared him. What the hell was she doing to him?

What he felt for Lily had been deep and was always there but this was new to him. Maybe because Lily was never entirely in his corner? She had cared for him but there had always been doubt on her part.

Not being able to bear it any longer he slammed his mouth on hers again, this time a lot rougher. Slipping inside her mouth and wrestling with her tongue for dominance. A battle he wasn't going to lose.

His hands skimmed her arms, caressing her with his fingertips. When her tongue finally surrendered itself to him he dug his fingers into her skin, bruising it. 'I'm not gentle Hermione.' He bit her lip to strengthen his statement. 'Don't you ever think I can be.'

'Don't lie to me Severus.' He growled when she dug her nails in his back, all the while still kissing him.

'I'm not.' He growled and lifted her legs toward his hips, wrapping them around him. Her skirt got hitched up and he could feel her wet underwear against his black jeans.

'We'll see about that.' She put her lips against his throat and started to suck right under his collar bone. Without knowing it she found his weak spot. He groaned while he put her on his desk, her legs still wrapped around him firmly.

'You are wearing too much clothes professorrr.' She purred the last words, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't ignore the feeling she was giving him and his cock most probably couldn't get any stiffer.

'So are you.' He pointed out while he was lifting her shirt up, pulling it over her head, his fingers slowly making circles among her skin. With just one hand he unhinged her bra and it fell to the floor.

'Such skilled hands.' She moaned into his mouth. 'Here I figured you didn't have that much of a love life…'

'You don't need love to be able to fuck, Hermione.' He didn't need to downplay on his words with her, if she wanted him then she was going to get all of him.

All of a sudden she ripped his shirt open, like his words awakened some animal inside her. He leaned back while taking in her sight. Her mouth half open, breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed. Her hair was wild and her curls were all over the place, he liked it. Her stomach was rising and falling in step with her hasty heartbeat, her nipples standing erect at him.

Slowly he leaned forwards and licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She let out a strangled moan followed by his name. All the while grinding against his throbbing cock, which was still trapped in his pants. He sucked in her nipple and she gasped while grabbing his head with one hand, pushing him down on her. With her other hand she tried to unbuckle his belt.

'Quite the impatient one are you?' He bit on her nipple to punish her a little, which was met with a loud moan. 'You do know that we have all weekend?'

She nodded again, pulling him up, kissing him roughly. 'Do you like it hard Missy?' Biting on her other nipple and twisting the first one with his finger.

'Yes.' She whined. She finally succeeded in loosening up his pants and she started to pull his zipper down. 'Take me hard Severus…' She moaned against him.

He didn't need more encouragement then that. He ripped her skirt from her body, followed by her underwear, he could fix that later, or not. Helping her unzip his pants he pulled out his rock hard cock and she wrapped her small hands around him, caressing him. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He slid one finger through her folds, feeling that she was already soaking wet for him. He quickly pushed in two fingers and she clamped onto him while he pushed them all the way in. 'I can't wait to fill your tight wet pussy with my cock, making you moan and beg for your release.'

'Oh…yes…fill me… please…' She was already sounding incoherent and he wasn't even inside her yet. Pumping his fingers inside her while his excited member was pushing against her thigh. She was already clamping around his fingers seeking for her release.

'Don't come yet…' He whispered. Her face changed trying to get her act together. 'Please…' She begged again. He just shook his head. 'Be a good girl…'

Watching her slither and push against him made him crazy and all of a sudden he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and pushed his cock against her entrance, sliding it all the way in. God's this was heaven.

'Severus.' She hissed at him, sucking in her breath. 'Fuck me. Hard!' Looking at him with her big eyes and wild hair he wasn't able to resist. He pulled back out and with a force he didn't recognize, slammed right back into her. 'Yes! Professorrrrr….' She purred again, which he found out, drove him absolute mad with desire.

He kept a fair pace rocking into her and twisting her nipples with his fingers. She was crying out his name over and over again until he felt her clamping around him, milking his cock with her inner walls. Unhinged she was tied around his neck, not able to hold her own body anymore, still coming down from her orgasm.

He didn't let her recover, he kept pounding in her like a mad men, until he couldn't hold it back anymore and came down hard while growling her name.

With his head slouched on her shoulder and hers tucked in his neck they just breathed and hold on to each other. After a few minutes she drew away from him and lifted his head so that he had to look at her.

'I'm not leaving this time.' She assured him and he noticed he was gripping her midriff rather tightly. Had he been afraid that she would leave him again? She already knew him better than he did himself.

'Good…' He finally said and kissed her lightly on the lips. Unfolding their hands, he picked up their clothes and walked towards his room, turning around to see if she followed him, she wasn't.

'Hermione?' He nudged towards his bedroom and she got up and wobbled towards him.

* * *

His room was bigger than she'd imagined. There was a two-person four poster bed in the corner of the room, a big fireplace on the other end and all the walls were covered in bookcases, filled with all kinds of books, which she couldn't wait to get her hands on. In front of the fireplace was a coffee table surrounded with two chairs and a sofa. She didn't take notice the last time she was in here but she definitely was now. Close to the bed was a door, probably the entrance to his bathroom.

'It's not much but it is home to me.' He shrugged and she blushed when she noticed that he was still naked, and so was she.

'I like it and it's more than enough.' He didn't ask what for. He opened the door at the far end of the room and to her delight she saw that it was indeed the bathroom.

'Care to join me?' He was probably referring to the shower they both clearly needed, they were covered in sweat and his cum was dripping from her center, onto her thighs.

Nodding again she followed him into the bathroom. A smile reached her lips when she saw the room that was pretty close to the prefect's bathroom. The room covered a tub as big as a pool and a walk in shower. This would certainly do. Teaching here wasn't so bad with all these conveniences.

She watched as Severus walked away from the tub and settled himself in the other corner where obviously the toilet was stationed. 'What are you doing?' She piped when she watched him lift the seat and settling himself in front of it.

'Peeing.' He just stated.

'I can see that! I'm still in the room Severus.' She shied away when she heard him urinate in front of her. He had no shame.

'Hermione, it's a perfect natural thing to do. Don't be a prude, every normal couple pees when in the same room.' She had never heard people or other couple's talk about this before but then again, this wasn't something you would discuss with other people.

When he was finished he flushed the toilet and walked towards her again. 'Well, how about that shower?'

She nodded at him, still red in the cheeks. She needed to pee as well but she was going to hold it in, there was no way she was going to pee in front of him.

Then it downed on her. 'Are we a couple?' She looked up at his confused face. 'You said that every normal couple does that…' She pointed at the toilet to get the message across.

He looked at her with a strange look on his face. 'Let's not trouble ourselves with names and labels, agreed?' She nodded in response not knowing what to say. It was definitely weird to be referring to him as her boyfriend, he was still her professor for god's sake.

He turned on the shower and she happily took a place under the warm rays of water, closing her eyes and trying to process the weird turn her life had taken. Her mind travelled back to the question she just asked him. Was this just a fling or was he in it for the long haul? He just didn't seem the type of person that would have a fuck-buddy. Then again he only loved one woman in his life and she had been dead for nineteen years now. She then started to worry about the face if he could ever love again or was she just here to get her heart broken?

'Hermione? Do you want me to wash your back?' He said it with sarcasm and she returned in the present, nodding absentmindedly.

'What's on your mind?' She turned around to look at him.

'Nothing…'

'Don't do that, don't go somewhere else in your mind and then proceed to lie to me. We have to be honest with each other, otherwise we will never make this work.' He put his finger under her chin to lift her head.

'Well what exactly are we working on?' She lifted her eyebrow at him and he dropped his hand.

'What did I just say about names and labels?' He started to look irritated, a feeling she resembled.

'And what do you expect from me then? That I'll just be around when you want to stick your cock into someone, is that it?'

His mouth fell open by her suggestion. 'No, that's definitely not what I expect from you. I just think it is too soon to be defining things. Can't we just figure it out by taking it step by step?'

She couldn't help but snort at him. 'Step by step? Kind of took it the wrong way then didn't we? Aren't we supposed to date first before you put your cock into me?' She was really being childish now but she couldn't help it. He was still Severus Snape and he got on her nerves pretty quickly. The only difference now was that she could backtalk to him instead of having to keep quit, like in class. It was quite liberating actually.

'You are quite insufferable when you get like this, you know that!' He raised his voice but she didn't back away.

'Yes an insufferable little-know-it-all, your words exactly as I recall!' He threw his hands in the air by that comment, sighing in disbelief.

'Sticks and stones Hermione, get over it. It's been years!' He glared at her.

'Whatever!' She yelled at him and turned her back on him. 'And I'll do my own back, thank you very much!'

* * *

He shook his head in ignorance, that woman was already driving him crazy. He didn't mean to pick a fight with her but she really was insufferable sometimes.

They showered in silence for the time being and after that they returned to his chambers. He really thought she was going to leave after that but she proved him wrong.

Once in the room she walked up to his closet and started to go through his stuff, without even looking at him. Eventually she took some black robes of his and draped it around her. The piece of clothing was way too big for her but she didn't seem to mind. She just took a seat on the sofa and made herself comfortable, staring at the fire that he always kept going.

He put on some sweatpants and a short-sleeved shirt and walked over to his bookcase and picked up two books, one for himself and one for Hermione. If she was planning on staying here then she might as well have something to do, besides ignoring him.

He threw the book in her lap without looking at her and took a seat on the sofa as well, on the other side of it.

They read for a while in silence when he figured out that he wasn't mad at her anymore. He looked at her for a few times and he caught her staring as well. Exchanging a few glares at each other, he eventually couldn't take it anymore. 'Oh come here you silly witch.'

She finally chuckled and scooted over to him, ducking under his arm and cuddling up to his side. He was sitting normally while she was now with her back against his side, her feet pulled up on the sofa. Kissing her head endearingly, they both returned to their books and read on in silence.

He could get used to this…

* * *

 _Please be kind and leave me a review…_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I apologize for this one not being as long as the previous chapters … It's just a fun dialogue that I couldn't keep from you. I hope you like it._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

'Hermione where have you been all weekend?' Ginny yelled at her when they sat down for dinner in the great hall. She felt a little ashamed of herself for ditching Ginny all weekend, but when the image of a very naked Severus Snape came to mind, she felt only very proud of herself for choosing him instead of her friends.

She tried not to blush or look at Severus at the head table while she looked at Ginny. 'Uhm, I don't think you would believe me, even if I told you.'

'Try me!' Ginny's eyes were wide now with curiosity.

'No really I can't tell you where I've been.' She desperately wanted to tell someone but it probably wasn't wise to do so. But Ginny could be trusted, she knew that.

'Oh come on, have I ever foretold a secret that you told me? You knew about all my boyfriends and kept quit for me towards Harry and Ron, please let me return the favor!' She bounced in her seat.

'Why do you presume it's about a boy?'

'Because the last three weeks you were miserable and this week you are radiating. You're not pregnant are you?' Her eyes went even bigger when that popped out of her mouth.

'No Ginny of course I'm not pregnant! I do have common sense believe me or not.' It was not like she was stupid enough to get herself pregnant by her teacher, she was on birth control potions in advance, her parents had taught her very well in that department.

'Then who made you this chipper? I really want to know! No, scratch that, I need to know!' Ginny was ever the drama queen.

'You are going to think I'm absolutely crazy but I really need to get this of my chest.' She looked over at the grand table and spotted him talking to Minerva amicably. Her heart swelled, seeing him so happy and more relaxed than ever, surely other people must have noticed as well.

Ginny seemed to follow her eyes and her mouth fell in shock as her eyes started to widen again. 'No, it can't be…' Ginny muttered to herself. Had she really been that obvious, that all it took was one look at the man?

Hermione watched the features of Ginny's face changing into shock, disgust, amazement and eventually just plain surprise. 'You seem to have figured it out.'

Ginny was eating air for the next minute and Hermione looked at her, wondering what her response was going to be. How do you react when you find out your best friend has been screwing her teacher? She couldn't help but chuckle.

'You think this is funny?' Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked at her face to see if she was angry or something else.

'Well your face says it all, spit it out Ginny, it's not like you to hold back your opinion.' She crossed her arms to brace herself for what was coming.

'You… and Snape, am I correct about this?'

'Correct.' She nodded to encourage Ginny to go on.

'Actually I have no idea how to react to this, if I am honest.' A speechless Ginny, I've succeeded in life now.

'That's what McGonagall said as well.'

'She knows?!' Ginny's eyes went wide again. Hermione just nodded.

'And she approves that her favorite student is being fucked by one of her teachers? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder! And you let him? Willingly?'

Hermione nodded again to confirm, she couldn't help a blush that rose to her cheeks, again the image of his naked form came to mind.

'Circe's cunt!' Ginny yelled out and Hermione chuckled again. 'You fucking amaze me Hermione, over and over again. Who would have thought that you had it in you! After the whole ''I don't want Viktor Kruml to take my virginity'' debacle, I thought that was it for you. I thought you were going to stay a virgin forever!'

Hermione was glad that the table wasn't that busy because if people had been sitting close to them, they would have heard every word Ginny was saying. She looked over at the teachers table again and noticed Severus looking at her with his eyebrows frowned. She couldn't pinpoint if he looked angry or questioning. She hoped the latter. They did agree on not telling anyone but it hardly seemed fair that he could talk about it with Minerva and she had no one to discuss this with. Although she couldn't picture him having tea with Minerva and discussing his love life, or rather sex life, but still, he had the option.

'I wasn't going to stay a virgin forever Ginny. Just because I wasn't ready in my fourth year doesn't mean I wasn't ready when I started to date Ron.' Ginny's face turned into one of disgust. 'And after Ron there was… you get the picture…' She almost made a big mistake there.

'Who was there after Ron?' Ginny rose up from her seat. 'You lived at the burrow after the war, who could you have been with? It was not any of my other brothers was it?! Please tell me it's not!'

'I came here didn't I? I worked at the school for two months before it opened again. It could have easily been anyone.' She hoped that satisfied Ginny but she wasn't one for letting go easily.

'That's not an answer to my question Hermione.' _Bugger!_ 'It's not Harry is it?' This was spiraling out of control very quickly.

'No! Don't be daft! Of course it's not Harry, he is like a brother to me! And I'm not yelling at you for screwing my brother am I?' Ginny finally said down after this. 'I have already told you about Severus today, that's all your getting for now, you insatiable woman.'

Ginny huffed at her as a reply. 'Fine, even though it seems here that _you_ are the insatiable woman here.' She couldn't help but swat Ginny on her arm but a giggle escaped her nonetheless.

'Ginny can I ask you something?' Her cheeks became fury red when she looked at the woman next to her.

Ginny nodded and there was no going back now. 'Do you and Harry… well… when you have to… do you do it when you are in the same room?'

'What do we do when we are in the same room? What are you talking about? Spit it out.'

'Uhm… yeah… pee…' She put her face into her hands out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she just asked her best friend if she and her other best friends pee while they are in the same room. This is ridiculous.

Ginny went into a full laughing fit, holding her stomach and everything. 'Did you really just ask me if Harry and I pee together?' She laughed even harder before her eyes shifted to the grand table and her laughing turned into a look of horror. 'Did you… did he… ooh no… I'm never getting that image out of my head! Why do you ask such things? Thank you very much, now I imagine professor Snape taking a leek.' Now it was Ginny's turn to sink her face into her hands.

'Well do you?!' Hermione was getting irritated. She regretted her question the minute it left her mouth, she just couldn't stop thinking about it and Ginny was her best option.

'Oh… yes of course we do… it is normal Hermione, how many times have you not peed when I was in the bathroom, it's just a way of trust I guess. Only when I think about Snape in that way, it doesn't come across as normal anymore for Merlin's sake.'

She sank back into her chair, obviously relieved with the answer and tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. 'You realize you have to keep this a secret you know, please.'

But Ginny wasn't willing to let go just yet. 'You mean you and Snape peeing together.' She went straight into a fit of giggles again, tears rolling over her cheeks.

'Ginny! Grow up!' She crossed her arms to match her voice but Ginny's laugh was contagious and a smile started to form on her face. 'Oh my god I can't believe I asked you this.'

They both went into a fit of giggles after that, tears flowing and rolling down their faces and both holding their bellies. A few people started to watch the girls as they were holding on to each other while trying to catch their breath. Every time they seemed to get their selves together they only had to look at each other to erupt in laughter all over again. They totally missed that Severus Snape had left the table and was walking towards them.

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, take it down a notch.' They shot up straight and looked at a very pissed professor Snape. They were silent for a few seconds but then made the mistake of looking at each other again. They both looked at professor Snape again and when Ginny snorted trying to hold in her laugh, Hermione couldn't hold it anymore. Their laughter was even louder than before and Ginny was even waving her hand in front of her face to cool herself down.

'Miss Granger, my office, now!' He growled and Hermione tried to get up but her knees were weak from laughing. He was going to be so pissed but she just couldn't help herself.

'Oh for fuck's sake.' He muttered under his breath and took a hold of her arm. Hermione was still giggling when Severus hoisted her out of the Great hall. She had just enough time to turn her head over her shoulder and wave sheepishly at Ginny who was coming down from her laughter. Ginny winked at her and shot her a look of mischief.

Every other student in the Great Hall was just shocked, to say the least, that their potions professor just got physical with a student.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I just want to say I'm really happy that the weather is getting better and the cold is disappearing bit by bit. I don't know about you but I personally can't wait for summer! Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

'You think this is funny?' He was angry at her. They had obviously been looking at him when they went to have a fit about it. He was very curious what her explanation was going to be, it better be a good one.

'What do I think is funny?' She was still staring at him sheepishly.

'This… Us… Me?' He was trying his best not to shout at her but his voice was dark and very sharp.

'We weren't laughing at us or at you. Well you were a part of the conversation but it was something I said honestly.' She started to look like herself again, to his relief and she actually seemed to be sorry.

'Enlighten me.' He growled.

'Well, you remember two days ago before we went into your shower. You didn't mind… uhm… peeing in front of me.' A red blush formed on her cheeks. 'And I asked Ginny of she and Harry did that as well. I was just curious okay?' The red disappeared from her cheeks and he could see the Gryffindor courage seep into her again.

'And why is that funny? I explained to you that it is normal, why didn't you believe me?' He really couldn't figure her out sometimes. Her mind was most of the time very obvious to him because she seemed to share his intellect but with things like this she was like a child sometimes.

'You can't blame me for that.' She snorted. 'You hardly have any experience in the relationship department Severus.'

'That doesn't mean I don't know things Hermione.' He sighed. 'I almost spend my entire life with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and believe me when I say that they don't have any shame or secrets for each other in that department.'

'Yeah because the Malfoy's are an acceptable standard for normal, you have got to be kidding me.' His sarcasm was rubbing off on her.

'Why is it that important to you what other people's opinions are about us? The only people that we have to worry about are us two. It doesn't matter what other people think, it matters what we think.'

'Says the man who doesn't want anyone to find out about us.' She was becoming to sassy to his taste now. 'I wasn't even allowed to tell my friends but you can sit there with Minerva and talk about me. You are not the boss of me Severus Snape, I will tell whomever I like and for your information, I told Ginny, deal with it!'

After her spoken words she sashayed into his chambers and dropped down on his bed. He left her for now, taking a seat behind his desk. His mind wandered to the witch, currently stationed on his bed, and contemplated the turn his life had taken. Although she made things very difficult for him as a teacher, he was very thankful for the way she made him feel privately.

He decided to leave her be for now and started to work on grading papers. Because they spend almost the entire weekend in bed he was behind on his work, which was definitely a first. He sighed when he worked through the pile of essays from his second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was a great deal easier when she helped him grading papers a few weeks ago. Maybe he could give her detentions again, that would also make it easier for her to come down here a lot. He grinned when he thought about all the things he could be doing to her when she was here every night.

Then all of a sudden it hit him. He was teaching her tomorrow. How would he be able to hide his feelings for her all the time? She made him smile already way too much, without him even knowing it. He groaned when he put his elbows on the table and hanging his head into his hands. He would have to be rude to her once in a while to keep up appearances, he wasn't looking forward to that.

Finally he gave up on his work because all he could think about was the witch that was currently in his chambers. Leaving his work he made his way over to his chambers, only to find her curled up on the bed, fast asleep. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight.

Eventually he moved her a little bit in order to relieve her from her clothes. He did so with caution, not to wake her up. She stirred a little but her eyes remained closed. Last night she had returned to her own chambers to catch some sleep and he had felt relieved. He wasn't accustomed to sleeping with anyone and he really wasn't planning on starting it now. But something about her sleeping form, made him want to keep her close.

When she was only left in her panties, he moved his finger longingly over her lean body before he moved her a little and shifted her under his covers. He undressed himself quickly up to his boxers and followed her suit. Sliding under the covers he met her warm body, slightly touching it before drifting off in to a deep slumber.

* * *

Waking up slowly, she was feeling a warmth she couldn't place. Normally her bed wasn't this warm and her sheets definitely not this soft.

Opening her eyes cautiously she blinked to get accustomed to her surroundings. At the same time she registered that she was trapped, something was holding her. She panicked for a moment when she figured out that she was practically naked, save for her underwear. When she took in her surroundings she started to relax again. She was in his chambers and he was probably the one holding her. Trying to peek over her shoulder she found her object of suspicion, Severus Snape.

She then made the mistake of trying to wiggle herself from his firm grip. She could feel his erection probing at her butt now. She pushed down an erupting giggle and concentrated on the task at hand, freeing herself of his grip on her.

His hand had a tight hold of her wrist and pushed down her other arm in the process. All she had to do was get his fingers to release a little. She started with one finger and worked on from there. While she was down to his fourth finger she felt him stir a little.

'What are you doing?' She gasped in surprise and accidently straightened her body, which caused her to push her butt into his groin very firmly.

He let out a moan and pushed himself into her. 'Stop.' He pulled away from her immediately after that. She turned around quickly to look at him in surprise. Why was he stopping? Was written all over her face.

'You don't have to pull away if you don't want too.' Her hair was wild and her lips slightly parted, he could smell her arousal.

'I do, we do, we have to hurry, and it's almost time for class.' When he mentioned that she shot up straight away.

'Oh no, I can't be late. I've never been late, I'm not starting now.' She jumped from the bed and he watched appreciatively as her boobs bounced around when she was frantically looking for her clothes.

He couldn't help but chuckle. 'What?' She snapped at him.

'Well seeing as it is my class that you are late for I'm sure we can work something out.' She stopped dead in her track and gaped at him.

'You have got to be kidding me?' He lazed back on the bed and watched her perfect body in content, not in the slightest bothered by her scowling.

'Stop staring at my body, it's not going to help when you have to teach in about I don't know how long and all you can think about is my breasts.' She made a fair point there. Finally pulled out of his state he rose from the bed and with a few steps he was right in front of her.

He kissed her firmly on her mouth and kneaded her round ass with his hand. 'Get dressed then you bloody tease. You have five minutes before students start to fill my class, you better be seated at your desk by then.'

She yelled out in frustration and grasped her wand from the bedside table. Within two minutes she was dressed neatly and tamed her hair with her hands. 'See you in a bit professorrr.' He groaned when she purred at him.

When he heard the loud bells she had was already inside his classroom. He had to give her credit for her wand work, she was quick and precisely with her spells.

He heard Potter and Weasley talk to Hermione in a confused tone. They were probably wondering where she had been all weekend and how she got here without them noticing. He quickly muttered some spells to make himself presentable and put his well-known frown on his face, before he strode into his classroom.

'But how did you get here Hermione, we didn't see you for breakfast and Lavender said that you haven't slept in you dorm last night.' Weasley kept poking at her for answers.

'I slept with Ginny in the head dorms, and I was late for breakfast because I didn't want to get out of bed.' He saw that Potter was opening his mouth, before answering he shut it again and shook his head slightly before looking directly at him. Fuck, now Potter was suspecting something, great!

'Everybody get seated, today we will have an interesting lesson. You will start brewing Veritaserum.' The students looked at him with surprise. It was one of the most difficult potions there was and they couldn't believe that he was finally letting them brew it.

'Don't look too excited, it is a very hard potion to brew and precision and alertness are very much required. If anyone is to not take this seriously you will fail this class. Veritaserum takes a whole month to brew and from now on this will be your project for your N.E.W.T.S. If you are to fail this, you will not pass this class.' He smirked and he saw a few faces fall with fear.

'Get to it!' He ordered the class and he saw Hermione glare at him with a sparkle in her eyes, her mouth twitching a little at the corners.

He chose this potion for two reasons. One was that everybody would be so busy with their potions that no one would see him checking out one student in particular and the second reason was that he actually chose this potion because he knew that she was dying to make it and he wanted to see her happy. He was turning into a soft knob-head, all because of the young witch with golden brown eyes, currently working in his classroom.

For the next hour he just walked among the students and made a remark or a suggestion to fix their potion. He hoped for the better that no one noticed his chipper mood, he just couldn't help himself. It took all of him to think of snarky comments or rude notions. Damn this woman!

He walked over to the golden trio and successfully made a remark at Weasley because he was trying to cut his flobberworms when they didn't need to be cut. To his relief he still found it extremely easy to be mean to Mister Weasley.

When he passed Hermione, he slowly circled his finger against her back, teasing her with his touch. He felt her stiffen but remained unmoved with her features. Luckily the trio was at the back of his class so no one would notice him touching her. He slid his hand over her ass before moving on towards the next table, he could feel her stare probing at his back.

* * *

She was over the moon when he announced that they would be brewing Veritaserum. Veritaserum had always fascinated her the most. As it was the most difficult and one of the longest potions to brew she didn't think that Snape would teach it to his students. It took as much time to brew as Polyjuice potion. Her heart skipped a beat when the thought popped into her head that maybe he did it for her. She showed some interest in the potion before, maybe he remembered.

For the entire lesson she focused on her potion and didn't even think about Severus, she was way too busy and totally lost in her work. Potions was her favorite subject, she loved starting on a potion and let it take over her mind and body entirely. It was her way of letting go and relaxing. It sounded really weird and she would never tell anybody how it made her feel but she could see herself in twenty years still brewing potions, just for fun. Just collecting the ingredients and following instructions or sometimes straying from that and adding or replacing some ingredients like she seemed fit. Maybe that's why she respected Severus so much, he must share her feelings about potion making. She could definitely see the passion that possessed him when he was brewing potions, totally lost to the world.

At the end of the lesson they were instructed to freeze their potions, with their wands, and put them in storage for the next class. She made sure to label and ward hers before she left the room. People knew that she was talented in potions and she was afraid that someone would try to switch her potion with someone else's.

After sending a swift smile to Severus she left the classroom with Ron and Harry to their next class of Transfiguration.

'Hermione, why did you lie and tell Ron you were staying with Ginny last night? I know you weren't.' Harry whispered into her ear when Ron was being occupied with Dean and Seamus.

She knew that Harry figured out that she was lying, she had seen the look on his face. What surprised her more was that he kept quiet about it. 'It's none of your business Harry. And why are you so sure that I wasn't with Ginny?'

'Because I was.' He replied bluntly. That's why he kept quiet, he didn't want Ron to know that he had been screwing his sister last night. 'You were with him last night weren't you?'

'Who is him? And you are one to talk, mister I act as if I'm innocent.'

He lifted his eyebrows at her. 'Professor Snape.'

'Hush!' She put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. He had whispered his name pretty loudly and she was afraid that someone had noticed it.

'I knew it!' He now yelled when he pulled her hand away. She just slapped his arm really hard which made him yelp in pain. 'Ouch! Don't hit me! Why are you always hitting me?'

'Then stop screaming about my secrets! Nobody can know Harry, definitely not Ron! He will not understand it. Just keep your mouth shut, like Ginny!'

'Ginny knew? That little snake! She didn't even tell me!' She was really glad to found out that Ginny in fact was trustworthy.

'It's a good thing she didn't tell you, that means she can keep her word you dummy!' She hit him again on his arm, this time not as hard though.

'Okay fine you win, stop hitting me woman.' Harry shielded himself from her with his backpack. 'I will keep my mouth shut if you promise me that you will be okay. I'm worried about you 'Mione. He is a man with a past, a dark past and I don't want you to get hurt by his words or actions. He may have proved himself to be a good man but it doesn't mean that he won't fall back into his old ways. It's all he's ever known.'

'Thank you for your concern Harry but I'm a grown woman and you know I can handle myself. Have you ever thought for a second that I would choose an easy life? He challenges me in all sorts of ways and I feel alive when I'm around him. I don't know if we will make it together but I at least have to try and make it work. Please give me your consent because it will mean the world to me.'

She could see his face soften and he put his arm around her while they walked on. 'You don't need my consent Hermione, you are very capable to make decisions on your own. But if it makes a difference, I do approve and I hope he makes you happy. Just be careful is all I'm saying.'

She sighed, satisfied with has answer and hooked her arm around his while they resumed their path towards Transfigurations.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I put in an Easter egg for you, you have to have watched a specific series to get this one but I'm really curious to know who will catch it!_

 _Happy Easter to all of you!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

'Have you thought about my proposition to out you and Miss Granger to the world Severus?' Minerva was eyeing him a gleeful smile.

He looked at her and tried to guess what she was thinking. Why in hells name would she want to announce a relationship between a teacher and a student, it made absolutely no sense at all!

'I don't know what your reasons are Minerva but I, nor Miss Granger, will be used as your guinea-pig. This could ruin our lives if it doesn't turn out the way it's supposed too. I cannot be a teacher after this hits the news, not a single student will take me seriously after it.'

'Okay Severus you make a fair point but I do think it will benefit you in the end. Don't you want to leave this place behind one day?'

'To go where? This is the only place I have ever called home and you know that.' This conversation stirred more inside him than he wanted to admit.

He thought back about the house in Spinners End. That's when also the memories flooded in about his mom and dad, always fighting. His dad used to hit his mom into oblivion and there had been nothing he could do about it, until he did. He had been fourteen years old and he was home for the summer break. The fighting had been worse than ever, they were shouting all the time and his mom didn't even fight back anymore. It had always angered him so much that all she had to was flick her wand and he wouldn't stand a chance, but she had always been the muggle-born and handling her wand was not in her nature. One Saturday night his dad had taken things way too far. They had been arguing and his dad shared the usual blows against her arms, head and stomach. But when he had hit her head she had stumbled and eventually fell against the stove with her neck. He could still hear the sickening crunch that broke her neck.

That had been it for him. During the fight he had been watching from the stairs, trying to hide because he knew he might be next. But when his mom's neck broke, something had snapped inside him. Fuelled by rage he had gotten up from the stairs and had drawn his wand, waving it threateningly towards the raging murderer that was his dad. His father didn't show any sign of remorse and just laughed at Severus and challenged him to curse him. He was a mad-man and a drunk.

He had not hesitated for a second and while he was planning on using his wand against his father, he eventually tossed it aside and with a newborn rage he beat his father to dead. That was the first murder in his life that he committed. One of many as it turned out but this had been the only one that he didn't regret.

In the end it had been a good thing he didn't use his wand, although loathing himself in the process for acting exactly the same as his father had always done, because it shielded him from the ministry. If he had used his wand, the ministry would have been at his doorstep within seconds to snap his wand in two and escort him to Azkaban while they were at it.

After beating his father to dead he was frozen for what felt like forever but was in reality only an hour or so. He didn't know what to do with his parents who were both death and he himself was covered in blood. The only thing that sprung to mind was calling Lucius Malfoy for help. Lucius had been a few years older than Severus and was allowed to use magic outside of school. But he had also grasped the fact that if he asked him for help, there would be no going back. Lucius was already deep in with Voldemort and they had been trying to corrupt Snape in the process. Lily had always grounded him when it came to dark magic but he knew he didn't have a choice. After this, everything would change.

And it had. After Malfoy helped him to get rid of the body's and glamour some people in covering up the truth, his relationship with Lily started to crumble, piece by piece. And it wasn't long before he started to call her the M-word. He still despised himself for it and he swore to himself that he would never use that word again. And of this day, he still hadn't.

'Severus? Are you okay?' Minerva was waving her hand in front of him and he realized that his mind had wondered off.

'Yes I'm still here, sorry. What were you saying?' He focused on the kind woman next to him and pushed his childhood memories far, far way.

'I was just saying that maybe you try to find a new home Severus. I don't want to get rid of you, you are one of the best potion masters this school has ever known, but I don't think that Miss Granger will be satisfied here. She will want to explore the world and dive into adventures. Maybe you will find yourself wanting to follow her.'

His mind took over again. Why would she want him to follow her? He would just slow her down. Why would she want an old man with her when she can have anyone she wants?

He shook his head to get rid of those images. 'I don't know Minerva, she is still so young and alive, and why would she want to spend her valuable time with me? I would only slow her down.'

'Don't sell yourself short Severus, you are still young and very much alive too. Just wait and see, I think she will surprise you my friend.' She winked at him while she stood up to leave for her classes, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

Later that night she was strolling the hallways, helping Ginny with her head girl duties and giving her friend a night off. Without realizing it, she found her way downstairs, towards the dungeons. It struck her when she was already standing in front of his classroom, contemplating to go in or not.

They had been seeing each other almost every night for the last week now. She was getting comfortable around him, maybe a little too comfortable. What if he didn't even wanted to see her? It had always been her to seek him out but never the other way around. Not that it was easy for him to go looking for her, she didn't really have her own room and it would be considered odd if Snape hung around the Gryffindor common room. She sniggered when the image popped into her head.

She was on her way to grab the door handle when she heard voices inside. She could make out his voice but the other one was a mystery to her. It sounded feminine and manly at the same time. Her palm twitched a little when she thought about him having a woman in there. Jealousy was one of her bad habits, she couldn't help herself though.

Without thinking twice about it she lifted the handle and barged into the room.

'Granger?' A familiar voice shouted at her.

She felt very ashamed of herself when she saw Severus and Draco sitting at his desk together. Her cheeks felt flushed when she tried to come up with a plausible explanation for her barging in. She could have guessed it was Malfoy's voice, both feminine and manly, definitely him.

'What are you doing here Hermione?' Severus tried to sound professional but she caught the kindness in his voice.

Draco was watching them with a ghost-like face while his eyes were flying back and forth between them. He had definitely caught Severus' mistake of calling her by her first name. Yeah why not pile another one on the list of people that knew about them…

Hermione just looked at Severus and admired his features and body, totally forgetting about Malfoy altogether. She was practically undressing him with her eyes when Malfoy went and had a total fit.

'Does anyone care to explain to me why the Gryffindor Princess is barging in here likes she owns the place and why you let her?!' He had jumped out of seat, not able to believe what he was witnessing.

'Draco get back in your seat and stop this… tantrum.' Draco was astounded, never had his godfather told him to do anything in that tone of voice. Out of shock he fell back into his chair.

Hermione chuckled and took a seat next to Draco, who looked as if he was about to faint. 'Shut your mouth Draco dear, it makes you ugly.'

'What the fuck? What is this?' He was still able to speak, that was a good sign.

'You are pretty smart Draco, figure it out.' Severus' voice drawled sarcastically.

Draco was eating air while he was looking at them again. She could practically see the wheels turning inside his head and then all off a sudden it seemed to click in his head. 'This can't be happening, this cannot be true, tell me it's not true!' He trusted his hands into his hair and seemed to pull his hair as hard as he could. He looked really disturbed, it was so funny.

'Don't be such a child Draco. You know there are stories about you circling around this school that are way worse than this is.' She threw his way and this added another look of surprise from him.

'What do you know woman?' Draco eyed her with suspicion.

'Oh just the usual about you being the sex-god of Slytherin, although I doubt that,' She looked at Severus while saying that and he couldn't suppress a smirk. 'And that you aren't just popular with the ladies…'

This turned him bright red and he adverted his eyes towards his lap. 'So it's true!' She couldn't help herself.

'I think it's time for me to go now.' Draco jumped out of his chair so fast he knocked over his chair and was already by the door when Severus called him to a stop.

'Whatever you found out here stays between these walls Draco.'

A slam of the door was heard throughout the dungeons and she went into a fit of giggles, while Severus was smirking behind is desk.

'You are relentless.' Severus got up and walked towards her chair. 'That's why I like you.'

'You like me?' He pulled her up by her elbows and hugged her to his body.

'I guess we can establish that.' He tipped her chin with his finger to make her look at him. She felt little tiny butterflies in her stomach and she closed her eyes to shut out the feeling. It was too much and she shouldn't be feeling like this because he probably wasn't feeling the same way. Liking someone or loving someone were two entirely different things.

'Open your eyes Hermione.' He whispered against her skin, their noses touching.

Something shifted in that moment, when he cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly traced circles across her skin with his fingers. She opened her eyes and looked into his dark entrancing eyes. 'Severus…' She whispered while she let out a breath she was holding.

He reached forward and grazed against her lips with his own, very softly, barely touching. She moved a little to get closer to him and kissed him back slowly. His arm trailed around hers for a moment before he put his arm around her waist and held her tightly, so tight it almost hurt.

They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other and locking lips until they finally let go of one another. 'Let's go to bed Missy.'

'To bed… or to sleep?'

'Well…' He smirked.

She walked towards his chambers quirking her finger towards him, beckoning him to follow, which he did eagerly.

They undressed each other slowly and with care. First the shirt he was wearing was lost to the floor and soon her skirt followed it. He kicked of his shoes, while she discarded her sneakers. When they were in his chambers he pulled her close by the Gryffindor tie she was wearing and kissed her on the lips again, sneaking his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking for entrance. Their tongues didn't battle for dominance like they usually did, they just sensually caressed each other.

In the process they tumbled down onto his bed, while they didn't stop kissing each other. She could feel his feather light touch to her skin while he planted kisses all the way down her neck and on to her breasts, taking in her nipples one by one, slightly sucking on them, making her moan.

After he took care of her breasts he made his way down towards her thighs, kissing his way up to her mound. When she felt his lips against her center she moaned with anticipation. He was going slow, too slow, teasing her. 'Please Severus…'

He squeezed her hand, ensuring her that he knew what he was doing and she just had to be patient. Circling her clit he slowly reached up one hand to caress her thighs. He was doing things to her body she had never felt before. Her skin seemed to vibrate and it seemed like she had all these electric shots coursing through her veins. It was driving her crazy, not being able to think clearly.

'Touch me… ooh… just… right… there.' He had slipped one finger into her folds and she clenched her muscles to keep him there.

His tongue was still going excruciatingly slow and his finger was joined by a second one that was going just as slow as his tongue. She was whimpering moans and moving her body underneath his touch, searching for more friction.

All of a sudden he latched on to her clit whit his mouth, sucking roughly and her sensations went into overdrive. Her moaning started to sound hectically and disoriented. He put in a third finger to send her completely over the edge. She screamed out his name while she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life.

Still panting she reached out for his hand to pull him up. A huge smirk was lingering across his lips and she kissed him to wipe it of his face. 'You are such a tease.' She hummed against his lips.

'I'm only here to bring you pleasure missy.' That smirk probably wasn't going to leave his face.

She could feel his rock-hard erection probing against her thigh and he must have been restraining himself to give her pleasure first. 'Now come home to me Severus.' She whispered and guided him in her embrace, his member teasing her entrance.

Very reluctantly he slid inside her, savoring her tight entrance. He hissed when she took him all in. He pushed her down to keep her from wiggling, she had no patience what so ever.

'Look at me Hermione.' His voice vibrated a little bit and there was something in his voice that made her eyes rise to his.

This was a whole lot different from their usual sexual encounters. It had always been rough between them, hard and with a drive, as if they had something to prove to one another. But this, this was different, this was earth shattering.

They moved together in synchronization and the intensity almost became too much for her. She started to tremble and felt another mind-blowing orgasm starting to build. His strokes and movements were barely visible, but she could feel him deep inside her, touching her inner walls, begging for his own release.

They kept looking at each other and she could feel that he was opening up to her. 'Severus…' She breathed out while she started to shake and came for the second time that evening, bringing him down with her. He choked out her name while he held her tiny frame with a strength that would probably leave bruises.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night because something had hit his shoulder in a hurtful way. He was up within seconds, grabbing his wand from his nightstand and turned around to see what had hit him.

'Lumos.' He whispered.

He found the source soon enough, Hermione was drenched in sweat and kicking and moving around the bed as if she was being attacked. He tried to get a grip on her hands but she was stronger than he anticipated and just jerked free from his grasp. He tried talking to her but she wouldn't wake up.

When another fist hit him in his abdomen he got a grip on the situation. He grabbed her shoulders tightly with his hands and pushed her down on the bed, leaning on her hips with his upper body, holding her down. 'Hermione, wake up, you are having a nightmare!'

He shook her lightly as if to shake the nightmare from her but she kept going, he wasn't getting through to her. He lingered on the idea of occlumency but decided against it, he didn't want to invade her privacy like that.

Thank god for wandless magic, he thought to himself. He conjured some water and sprinkled a little to her face, little droplets of water glided of her cheeks but it worked, she finally opened her eyes.

'What happened? Why is my face wet?' She looked bewildered and very pale, clawing at his arms from support.

'You had a nightmare, I couldn't get you to wake up.' At least she wasn't angry that he threw water in her face.

'That happens…' She sighed while she fell back against the sheets.

'The nightmares?' She nodded. 'Why didn't you say something? I could have brewed a dreamless-sleep potion.'

'It doesn't work…'

'What do you mean it doesn't work? A dreamless-sleep potion always works.' He quirked his eyebrows at her.

'It only works when you're asleep.' Her voice sounded sad and defeated, nothing like the fierce woman he knew.

'How long have you had these nightmares?'

'They started during the war but they never really disappeared afterwards, the people we lost are still dead you know.'

'I know, I was almost one of them.'

'I'm so glad we found you in time. But the whole Nagini attack was scary as hell.' He absentmindedly touched the scar that still lingered on his skin. He had suffered from nightmares too but he had already been through so much in his life, this was just another notch. And he had his occlumency of course, if he didn't want to think about it, he just shut off his mind.

'Do you own a pensieve Hermione?'

'No I don't but why haven't I thought of that myself, that might be the solution.'

'You can store it here if you'd like, I would make sure that no one got excess to it.'

'You know that includes you, you know that right?' She looked at him sharply.

'Honestly Hermione, I wouldn't need a pensieve when I could just look into your mind.'

'Oh cocky much? You have got to teach me that one day, like you did with Harry.'

'Yeah because that went so well…' He couldn't suppress his sarcasm. She playfully hit him in the arm and pulled him down with her.

'Let's go back to sleep Severus, my nightmares often come once a night so we should be good now.'

He shook his head by her comment and just pulled her weight against him and tugged her securely in his arms, kissing her neck before they both fell asleep again. If it were up to him, she wouldn't suffer any longer from these nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you so much to the readers that take the time to leave a review, I really appreciate it! Also I reached 100 followers, thank you!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

February turned into March and March turned into April and their N.E.W.T.S. where gaining up on them. Hermione had been studying non-stop, even though she practically knew everything. She was determined to pass them with flying colors and hopefully the best of her class, which she undoubtedly would be.

The relationship between Hermione and Severus had developed into something steady and warm. Severus was a changed man and even the students noticed that he seemed content. In Snape's case you could totally call it happy but everyone who knew him, would never consider Snape and happy in the same sentence, that would just be odd.

Whenever she had the chance she would stay with Severus in his chambers, she felt at home there and she couldn't remember the last time she actually slept in her own bed.

In the second week of April, Hermione fell ill and when Severus came into his chambers midafternoon he could hear her throwing up in the bathroom. He rushed in to find her hugging the toilet as she looked beyond pale.

'Hermione how long have you been like this?' He hurried over to her and held her hair back when she hurled again. Her neck was sticky with cold sweat and her head felt as if it was on fire.

'It started this afternoon but my stomach has been bothering me for days now, it's probably a virus or something. I'll go to my own chambers as soon as I can leave this stupid toilet alone. I don't want you to get sick as well.' She sounded very weak and fragile.

'There is no way I'm leaving you alone in a state like this. I hardly ever get sick so we'll be fine. I'll see if I can find a potion against the nausea.' He pulled her hair back and summoned a rubber band to tie it all up. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to probably shoo him away, but apparently she lacked any strength to do so and just mouthed a 'thank you', his way.

He went to rummage through his cupboard and to his relief found a small green bottle at the end of the shelve. He made a mental note to restock it again. Quickly he returned to the bathroom because he could already hear her gagging again, there probably wasn't anything left in her stomach any more. She hadn't been eating well the past week, so she must have been ill for a few days, why didn't she say anything? Something crossed his mind but he passed it on quickly to help her administer the potion against the nausea.

'Can you stand?'

'I'll just stay here… I'm not going to contaminate your chambers.' She muttered as her eyes fluttered shut for a minute, she looked utterly exhausted.

'Don't be weird Hermione.' He handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth and picked her up afterwards to bring her to his bed. 'I have another class to teach in about ten minutes, will you be fine?'

She nodded and waved him away with her hand. 'Go, before you start throwing up too.'

He just laughed at her dramatic statement and kissed the top of her head. 'Get some rest, I will see you tonight.'

Before he left his chambers he turned around to look at her, already fast asleep.

* * *

His lessons were severely thinned this week. Out of the thirty students he was supposed to teach that afternoon, only eighteen were present, the rest all out with the flu. This was more pressing than it seemed at first. This was an epidemic.

When a fourth year Ravenclaw started to throw up in his cauldron, he seized his lessons and called it a day. All the students that weren't sick, he instructed to return to their common rooms and stay away from the people that are sick. Everyone who even felt the slightest hint of sickness, he send straight down to Madame Pomfrey. She was going to be in for a few rough days.

After instructing the students to use _Scourgify_ as much as possible and don't touch the sick people, he let them go. He returned to his chambers, to see that Hermione was thankfully still asleep, and flooed himself to the headmistress' office.

'Severus! Just the man I need.' Minerva looked disheveled and worried.

'I figured as much. You want me to start brewing?'

'Yes please, Poppy informed me that she is low on everything flu related. Start with the anti-nausea potion first, I cannot stand the smell of vomit Severus.' This was the first time ever that he heard the headmistress admit to anything that would discomfort her. He chuckled knowing this little secret of hers.

'I send the healthy kids back to their dorm but I it just crossed my mind that they'll probably be better off outside, get some fresh air or something?' Minerva's eyes widened by his suggestion, funny coming from him, she thought. The weather outside had been nice the last month or so, they were finally getting to the better seasons again. Only Severus was always so caught up in his dungeons she wouldn't have guessed he even paid attention to the weather.

'I'll send out a message to all the boards in the common rooms with the new instructions. Let Hermione help you with the brewing Severus, the sooner we can get past this, the better.'

He shook his head. 'Unfortunately Hermione has already seen the inside of my toilet.'

He caught his mistake almost immediately, as did Minerva, suggesting that Hermione was indeed in his chambers. Her eyes narrowed, but to his surprise, she didn't comment on it.

'Just take care of her Severus…' She finally sighed. He nodded and left the room to start, what probably would be, a sleepless night.

He tried to brew as many potions as possible that night. His classroom was now fully fraught, with every square inch covered by a caldron, which contained an anti-nausea potion or a pepper-upper potion. He settled his wand in a way that if he would add an ingredient to one caldron, they would also appear in the other cauldrons, set for the intended potion, to save him some time.

It was a good thing both potions didn't need that much preparation time, and after four hours of brewing, he took the first batch to Madame Pomfrey.

It startled him to see so many sick patients that crowded the infirmary. 'Merlin Poppy, how are you managing?'

'Hardly.' She breathed and thankfully accepted the potions he made for her. She gestured a Hufflepuff girl to help her administer the potions. Always the Hufflepuffs that seemed to be helping, Severus thought to himself. 'I'm sorry to ask you Severus but can you please brew more? We need to put a stop to this virus before everyone gets sick.'

All he did was nod reassuringly to her and left the room as swift as possible. He didn't mind vomit but he did mind weak people, they made him uneasy and nervous. Except maybe for Hermione, her he could stand when she was in a state of need. He felt himself wanting to take care of her when he had found her this afternoon, a rather strange and foreign feeling to him.

When he returned to his classroom to start brewing another batch, a sound distracted him. 'Severus where have you been?'

Hermione was standing in the doorway to his chambers and she looked like utter shit. Pale as a ghost and although she was clutching her hand to the doorpost, he saw it was trembling.

'What are you doing out of bed? You should rest Hermione…'

'Don't… change the topic.' Her breath hitched and he made his way over to her, pushing her gently back into his chambers.

'You are not the only one that has fallen ill, half the school is puking their guts out, as it seems. I've been brewing potions to help Madame Pomfrey to keep this under control.' He managed to get her back on the bed but she wouldn't let him push her down to rest.

'What kind of potions? The one you gave me this afternoon? Can I get another one?' It was very unlike her to ask so bluntly for his help, she must really be sick to do so. It also worried him that she needed another dose of the potion this quickly. Normally it should uphold to at least twenty-four hours. He frowned and thought about the little flask he found this afternoon, perhaps it had been very old. The last time he had to take it, he was still playing the double game with Voldemort and Dumbledore, after a sickening display were some muggles were slaughtered and he couldn't do anything to stop it, without risking being exposed.

'Yes, I saved you some anti-nausea potion.' He reached in his pocket and handed her the little flask. She shivered and he felt that she was ice-cold to the touch. She drank it quickly and closed her eyes to let the potion do its work. Finally she gave in to his gently pushing arms and rested back on to his pillow. She closed her eyes and sighed, sinking into the bed sheets, letting him cover her up with the blanket. 'Rest now… my love.'

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she felt his presence but not his touch. Turning around to find him she flinched when she felt the weakness of her body. It seemed she was drained of all energy, but at least the nausea was gone, thank Merlin for that.

Eventually she found him next to her, right on the edge of the bed. As if he had only managed to reach the outskirts of the bed, before passing out entirely. He was also still wearing his clothes from the night before, so her assumptions seemed correct. Looking past him her eye fell upon another potion that was settled on the night stand. It looked a little reddish and very thick, she reached behind Severus to retrieve the bottle.

It must be pepper-upper she considered and without thinking on it, she uncorked the bottle and tugged it down her throat. She could hardly feel any worse than yesterday so here goes nothing, she thought dryly.

Almost in an instant, she started to feel stronger and the nausea was almost gone. She decided on taking a shower and brushing her teeth very thoroughly. She couldn't deny that it was weird that she fell ill so suddenly and was already back on her feet the next day. A stomach bug tended to last longer than but food poisoning didn't give you a fever or headaches. It was just weird… And why didn't Severus get sick? Well maybe he just had a better immune system than she had.

Severus was still stone out cold when she returned to the bed and she decided to leave him there, he had been working all night, he deserved some rest. She waved her wand to get him undressed and moved him a little more onto the bed so he wouldn't strain any muscles. With a quick kiss to his cheek she left the room.

The halls of the castle were disturbingly quiet. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, on a Thursday, and everything was deserted. The only sound that she did perceive was coming from the infirmary, this must be serious, she thought.

'Miss Granger! Are you here to help? Have you not fallen ill?' Madame Pomfrey definitely looked worse for wear. Her hair was all over the place and somewhere during the night, she seemed to have lost her nursing-cap. Dark circles were under her eyes and her uniform was disgustingly dirty. Hermione wrinkled her nose when she figured out that it must be vomit.

'No I have, but I'm better now. Severus gave me something last night and this morning I took a pepper-upper, I'm still a little on edge but I'm definitely feeling better now. Do you need some help?' Madame Pomfrey nodded absentmindedly, she must be exhausted.

'Okay, let me just do this first… _Scourgify.'_ She waved her wand over Madame Pomfrey and she looked better within seconds.

'Oh thank you, I've been so busy, I honestly forgot. And here I'm telling the patients to keep clean and everything. What kind of example I'm I?' She sounded all over the place and Hermione was afraid that the nurse was going to dissolve into tears.

'Why don't you sit down for a minute while I tend to the patients? Most of them seem quiet now so I will be able to manage them.' Madame Pomfrey was trying to protest but she wouldn't give her a chance. She pushed the nurse towards her little office and nudged her down into a chair. She waved her wand a little to make the chair more comfortable. When she turned around to close the door behind her, she could already see that Madame Pomfrey was closing her eyes.

Standing in one spot for a minute she tried to figure out where to start. She had never really taken care of sick people before, let alone this much at once. Straightening her shoulders and picking up a cloth she just started with the patient, closest to her. It was a fourth year Hufflepuff girl listening to the name Claire. Her eyes were opened but she seemed far away.

'Can you hear me Claire?' She asked.

The girl didn't seem to respond at first but then she blinked and tried to talk but no sound was coming from her mouth. 'Do you want some water?' Hermione offered.

The girl gave up on talking and nodded to confirm. Hermione summoned a big flask of water and filled that glass on the nightstand, offering it to the girl, helping her drink.

After helping Claire she went from bed to bed to help all the patients. When she reached the second row of beds, she was surprised to see a familiar face. 'Ron, I didn't know you were sick?'

Thankfully he wasn't looking as sick as most of the patients, maybe he was already through the worse part. 'Yeah, I haven't been sick for that long. It started last night but I think I'm feeling better already. I did throw up on Dean though.' He admitted full of shame. Dean must have been really happy about that, she chuckled. It was only when she reached the next bed that she realized that Ron had been talking about last night. So did this mean that Dean and Ron had been together? And did this mean that Dean was also gay, like Ron?

'Miss Granger! What the hell are you doing?' She jumped into the air when she heard his voice and dreaded turning around to him.

'I'm just taking care of the sick, Sir! Madame Pomfrey needed some well-deserved rest, like some people.' She was aware that they were around people and that everyone could hear them but she was angry when he was able to brew all night, and deflect his own sleep, but she was being scowled for helping when she was already feeling better, not fair.

'Oh like blind helping the blind?' He lifted his eyebrow and she was just surprised that he knew the muggle saying.

'I'm not sick anymore!' She didn't yell but her voice was very firm and she could see the anger that was written on his face. He was clutching his fists at his side, trying to stay in control.

They were lucky that so many patients were asleep or too weak to even notice them. Only one person did seem to have latched on to their conversation and was now eyeing them with suspicion written across his face.

Severus seemed to have noticed it too because he just shot her a dark look and turned around to leave the infirmary, his robes bellowing behind him to dramatize his exit.

'Hermione, what is going on?' Damn it!

'Nothing Ron, you should get some sleep.' He didn't even look tired but she just didn't want to get into an argument right now.

'I know you Hermione and I know the look on your face, you are in love with him, I knew it.' He whispered the last bit very carefully so that she was the only one that could have heard him.

'Don't be ridiculous.' She snapped at him but she could feel her cheeks getting flushed.

'Seeing as I am in no position to judge, I just want to say, be careful Hermione, I do not want to see you get hurt.' This surprised her immensely. Ron had always been very quick with his judgment and he never made it a secret that he full on hated Snape. To hear this coming from his mouth, meant a great deal to her. Maybe there was hope for them after all if her friends were willing to accept him.

'As long as I don't have to sit near him at Christmas.' He added to it. Well accepting was maybe too much to ask.

'I don't know Ron, Severus is hardly the man to spend Christmas with family…' She trailed of and for the first time since she was seeing him, she let her mind go to the future and wondering if or how Severus would play a role in her life.

She had been postponing thinking about it because she feared that he wasn't willing to leave Hogwarts when she would be graduating. She wanted to start a life with him but that was hardly possible when he was still living and teaching here. And she could never ask him to quit his job for her. He had been a teacher for at least nineteen years and Hogwarts was his home, of course he wouldn't leave all this behind for some girl.

'You'll never know if you don't ask…' Ron told her and she was wondering where in hells name he had become so mature. This was hardly the Ron Weasley she had known for the last seven years, all wise and everything.

All she could do in response was shake her head slightly, diving into her mind to find a solution for the problem that finally had surfaced after she had tucked it away for so long.

For the rest of the afternoon she stayed in the infirmary even when Madame Pomfrey returned. She wasn't ready to face him and the problems they were about to discuss.

* * *

 _A/N: I received a comment where was asked if it was really normal for couples to pee in front of each other (thank you it really made me laugh_ _). Honestly I really don't know, I know me and my boyfriend do it but my girlfriends and I are also not shy around each other (just peeing though, definitely not other stuff). Maybe it's a Dutch thing (I'm from Holland and we tend to be quite blunt and free around each other). Also I've never been a shy person and am really open-minded about that sort of stuff and I really believe that if you and your partner are comfortable with it, there is nothing weird about it. And if you are not than that's totally fine too!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _I'm sorry it took me so long to update this week but I have been sick last week. I had an infection in my airway and could barely breathe all week. Thankfully I've received some antibiotics and finally don't sound like an asthmatic old lady anymore. Just my luck that I wasn't allowed to go into the sun with my antibiotics, while it was around thirty degrees outside… but on with the story…._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

He knew it from the beginning and he knew it now. Hermione Granger was definitely going to be the end of him! Pacing through his office, he tried to find a way to make clear to her that she needed to take care of herself first, instead of others. And most of all it angered him deeply that she was never willing to listen to him.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day and he had a feeling that she was avoiding him on purpose. It's not like he wanted to argue with her but he also couldn't keep his mouth shut when he would see her again. Finally after what seemed like hours she pushed open the door to his chambers and hesitantly walked in to the room.

'Are you still mad?' She bit her lip, which distracted him profoundly. He wanted to kiss that lip now. A growl boiled inside him. With that one move, she managed to make him almost forget about the argument he wanted to have.

'You have this weird ability to make me furious and sort of content at the same, it's difficult to deal with sometimes.' She was still hesitating in the doorway when he made his revelation, still unsure if he was still mad.

'We need to talk Severus…' Her face looked serious and a strange and stifling feeling started to spread in his chest. Not that he knew that much about relationships but those words couldn't mean something good.

He nodded and he gestured for her to sit on the sofa, waiting for a second, he decided to sit opposite her, instead of next to her. Maybe it was better to keep some distance for the conversation they were about to have. He wrecked his brain to come up with a solution for a problem that wasn't even there yet, he was getting paranoid quickly. Probably still aftershocks of his spy life, some habits were hard to shake.

'Severus what are your plans for the future?' Although he thought about it a lot for the last months, he didn't suspect the question right now. Closing his eyes for a second he leaned back in his armchair and folded his hands together, trying to make it look as if he wasn't bothered by her question.

He waited a full minute to answer her, still unsure. 'This is all I have ever known Hermione.' He didn't elaborate, he just stated a fact, unsure how to follow this particular sentence.

'I know Severus and I would never ask you to leave your home. I'm just wondering what's in store for us… what are we Severus, what are your intentions with me?'

Still struggling with finding the right words, he opened his mouth anyway. 'Never in a million years I considered to have someone on my side again, caring for me and just be with me. Definitely not someone so remarkable, smart, pretty and funny as yourself Hermione.' She blushed deeply when he stated those words. 'But… I'm afraid I'm not able to give you everything that you deserve.' Her face fell with those last words and the smile that had lingered on her face, was no longer there.

'Are you breaking up with me?' Her voice was small and trembling all of a sudden.

His chest ached again. 'No, that's the last thing I want to do!' He raised his voice and hope started to show on her face again. He hated himself for being the reason to doubt everything. 'I'm still not sure really what the definition of our relationship is at the moment, but I do know that I have been happier these past months than I have been for at least twenty five years. I would be a fool to give that up. Hermione you are young and I'm an old man in comparison. You should be traveling the world after you graduate and explore life for what it is, not sell yourself short by dull evenings with me, just reading books and still shacked up between these cold walls.'

She jumped up from the couch during his opinion and her face was flushed with anger. 'That is not your choice to make! I do happen to like those, 'dull evenings', as you call them, and you are not old! Your life has been led by two very powerful men who paved the way of your existence and then, when you are finally freed from both of them, you still choose to live in the prison that they build for you. You talk about me and that I need to live my life to the fullest but how can you preach such a thing when you will not live by it yourself!?'

First he was shocked, then he became angry. 'You can say whatever the hell you want about the dark lord but do not talk about Dumbledore that way Hermione. That man saved my life and made damn sure that I survived this war so I will not let you talk about him as some sort of martyr. And when I want to live my life to the fullest then it will be my decision, and not yours.'

'I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Dumbledore was a good man, I know that, but he had the tendency to use people as pawns, like he did with Harry. I don't say that it's particularly a bad thing but you have to admit that he had power over you, whether it was good or bad doesn't matter. It was never my intention to fight with you tonight, I just wanted to get some clarity. I can hardly graduate in about a month and then just disappear, it doesn't work like that when there are two people involved, instead of one.'

He sighed and decided to leave the discussion about Dumbledore for what it was. 'What do you want to do Hermione?'

'About what exactly are you talking about?' She looked at him confused, normally he wouldn't let an argument pass like that. But she knew exactly what he was talking about if she was being truthful.

'Honestly? I'm not sure. I would like to be a healer but then it would also be nice to attend a wizard university to study arithmancy or runes. With the war and everything I wasn't ready to think about my future, so I never really did. Ron and Harry were always more optimistic than I was, talking about becoming an auror but they never asked what I wanted to do, they just assumed that I would tag along.'

'And will you?'

'No, I do not have the longing of becoming an auror, I never really had.'

'I think you will make a fine healer Hermione. When I saw you with those patients this afternoon, you reminded me of a younger Poppy Pomfrey. But it is your choice obviously and that's what I'm trying to say. It's not that I don't want you in my life, I just want you to make a decision on your own and not one with my influence. Let's just not make our relationship final just yet. We can enjoy it while it lasts…'

'Not the most ideal but okay. But what if I can't live my life without you Severus?'

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' She looked as if she was about to burst into tears and he had to admit that he wasn't particularly happy about this either.

'Let's go to bed, it's already late and you are still recovering from you flu.' He reached for her hand and she let him guide her to the bedroom.

That night they made love to each other as if it would be the last time. Everything about it was sad, needful and desperate but one thing was sure, he had never felt so deep for someone in his life than he did now with Hermione…

* * *

After the talk they shared, they never spoke about it again. N.E.W.T.S. were just a week away and every sick person had thankfully recovered again within days. Hermione would still sleep in his room every single night but something had changed between them and while the year proceeded, they drifted further apart.

At night they would hardly share a word, he was grading papers and she was studying for her NEWTS and whenever they weren't too tired, they would make love to each other, every chance they got. And every time it took them more time to get satisfied and it was desperate, like they were still at war and they could lose each other at every given moment.

'Hermione are you okay?' She and Ginny were studying in the Gryffindor common room. They were both taking their NEWTS this year because Ginny had managed to stay in school the year of the war. Harry was over the moon about this because it would mean that they could finally start their life together. The three of them were going to become aurors and start training with the ministry in September. Harry and Ginny were going to rent an apartment in muggle London because Ginny grew up in the Wizarding world and wanted to know what it would feel like to live as a muggle.

Ron was indeed dating Dean Thomas and they were going to get a place together as well.

That just left her, still not knowing what to become or what to do. Her living arrangements were finally settled though. Harry offered her Grimmauld place to live and from there she would have the chance to study at St. Mungo's to become a healer. Studying arithmancy or runes was a bit out of the question because she just didn't want to leave the country and both schools were stationed in America. She just wanted to stay close to her friends, she assured herself, but it was really Severus she wanted to stay close too. Every day she hoped that he would change his mind and come with her. Not that she told him about her plans but she could still dream about it though.

'Yes Gin I'm fine.' She finally applied back.

'No you are not. Is it about Snape?' Hermione just nodded, not thrusting her own voice.

'Did you guys break up?' Ginny wasn't going to give up.

'Not yet…'

'What does that mean? You are broken up or not, it's that simple right?'

'It's everything but simple, trust me. He is not planning on leaving Hogwarts and I'm not planning on staying so what's left?'

'How about the long distance thing? I know it's not ideal but it's better than nothing right?'

'I don't know, I have been thinking about it but I don't think I'll be able to see him just once a month or even less… I will be terribly busy with my studies at St. Mungo's and he has little time to share with being a teacher here. It will be merely coincidental to have the same time off from work, I'll be working nightshifts and weekends and he will be teaching during the days throughout the week. And he's like a drug Ginny, when you had it once, you want it all the time. I will have to kick the habit every time we are apart for more than a few days, it will break me.'

She didn't even notice the tears that were sliding down her face, dripping on her homework, until Ginny wiped them from her face and hugging her tightly.

'I have a feeling that you two will make it in the end. Maybe not now, but one day, I'm sure of it. You should hold on to that Hermione. Don't let this be the end for either of you.'

She didn't feel that positive but she loved Ginny for trying to make her feel better. Ginny always seemed to know the right words of comfort and they really worked. That night she went to Severus' chambers with a little hope inside her.

He wasn't grading papers for a change and she was grateful for that. This would be their last evening before the NEWTS started and she was too nervous to even think about it. She just wanted a quiet night in with the man that had changed her life so incredulously.

'Would you like to take a bath, to calm your nerves?' He opted and her eyes shot up in surprise. He hadn't been very perceptive of late and she was happy that he particularly this evening was prepared to humor her.

'I would love to.' She followed him to the bathroom where he filled the small pool with water and bubbles. She giggled when he just waved his wand to get them both naked in seconds.

'You are gorgeous Hermione.' She blushed when he held out his hand to help her into the tub.

'Always the gentleman.' She joked.

'Only to you.' She blushed again and she wondered why he had such a change of heart.

She drifted around the pool for a while before she joined him on one of the benches inside the pool. He had been staring at her with a distant smile on his face. 'A penny for your thoughts.'

He looked at her in surprise. She assumed that because he knew a muggle saying the other day, he would know more of them, but this one seemed lost on him. He arched his eyebrow in question.

'It means that I just want to know what goes on in your head. What are you thinking of Severus, you are miles away?' She waved her fingers through his, slipping them out and repeating the movement.

'I don't know if I can let you go Hermione…' She wasn't expecting this and he looked as if he didn't meant to say those words, they just slipped out. To hear them from him, of all men, meant the world to her. He wasn't someone to just say random things without meaning them and this was practically his declaration of love for her.

'Oh Severus…' A single tear slid down her cheek.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on saying that.' He hung his head but she lifted his chin with her fingers and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

'No I am sorry Severus. As much as I don't want to leave you, I have to, my plans have been made. I'm starting my training as a healer once I leave school. You changed my life for the better and it will be heartbreaking to have to leave you behind, but know this… I… I love you Severus.' She blurted out.

She definitely wasn't planning on saying that tonight, but now she had, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She didn't expect him to say it back, knowing him well enough. He never spoke of his feelings and sometimes he would let something slip that would indicate the way he felt about her and it was enough.

As she predicted he didn't say anything back, he just pulled her into his embrace and kissed her in a way that told her that he loved her back, just as much. It didn't change anything and yet it changed everything.

* * *

Transfiguration was the first exam she had to take the following morning and she was well prepared. However she wasn't able to concentrate for very long, her thoughts kept going back to the tall and handsome potions master that she said goodbye to.

For the sake of her exams, they decided together, that Hermione wouldn't be spending anymore nights in his bed or company for that matter. As of tonight she would be sleeping in her own bed again, even though his bed felt more like hers then her own ever did. Being around him nowadays only made her feel more sad than she already was.

Since this morning she was having difficulty to keep her stomach in check. It had been whirling and cramping all morning, making her feel nausea's and dizzy. Addressing it to the nerves for her exams, she brushed it off and made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. Not that it was very likely that she would eat, but still.

'Hermione we are over here!' Ron Weasley was shouting across the table to get her to notice them. Shaking her head over his loudness, she made her way over, to join them.

'Honestly Ron, can you stuff even more food in that mouth of yours?' Astonished as she was, it also made her even more nausea's to see all the food he was digesting, swirling around his mouth.

'Ithwinkwicwan!' Ron made an effort but she wasn't even going to ask for the translation.

'Just ignore him Hermione, are you ready for Transfigurations? I bet you are going to be the best.' Harry was thankfully eating normally and kept his mouth shut when it was full with food. She went to sit opposite him to avoid looking at Ron's chewed up breakfast.

'Yes I think I'm ready, how about you? Did you practice those spells I put on the list of potential NEWTS?' She had made a list for the boys to prepare them for their NEWTS, she had been afraid they would flunk if they didn't know the ones on the list.

'Yes we did, we practiced until three o'clock tonight so we should be just fine.' She shook her head over the lack of sleep they had but she wasn't one to talk because she hardly slept at all.

All of a sudden the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nostrils and she felt a pang in her stomach before she felt it turn all together. Shooting Harry an apologetic look, she jumped from the table and latched her hand over her mouth, running at top speed from the Great hall, in search of the closest toilet.

She felt the bile rise in her throat, when the realization set in that she wasn't going to reach the nearest toilet. Pulling open a random door she found herself in a broom closet and threw up in a nearby bucket. Her dinner from the previous night was now on the bottom of the black bucket and after a dry retching a few times, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned against the door.

'Nerves getting the better of you Granger?' Just what she needed, a dose of Malfoy to make this day better.

'Shut up, probably just something I ate yesterday…' She mumbled a quick _Scourgify_ before Malfoy could hang over the bucket to see what she just disposed of. Boys are truly disgusting!

'Could have fooled me, but knowing you, you probably do great in all your exams. Good luck Granger, we'll compare scores at graduation.' He chuckled before strolling off, his arrogance always seemed to amaze her.

She was glad to find out that her throwing up, was probably going to be, a onetime thing. Her stomach was already settling down and she gladly closed the broom closet and made her way to the Transfiguration class room.

There were Ministry officials present, just like when they took their OWLS, to oversee their exams. She didn't have to wait long before she was called to a desk to perform a spell that would transfer her chair into a cat and back.

She cleared her mind before she waved her wand in a secure way, and was relieved to see a ginger cat, that looked amazingly like Crookshanks, smiling at her. 'Marvelous, extra points for the color of the cat.' The Ministry witch squeaked in delight. 'Now please turn it back.'

She waved her wand again and pretty soon she was looking at the dull brown wooden chair again. 'Excellent.' The witch smiled again. She was tasked with a few more spells before she was finished with her exam, with the assured notion that she definitely passed this subject. Happily she left the class room to prepare for her next exam, Muggle studies.

Muggle studies exam existed only of a written exam and they had to write an essay about the use of several electronic muggle devises and about the constitutional Monarchy of England. For Hermione this was exceptionally easy of course.

The rest of the exams passed by quickly and on Friday they only had Defense Against the Dark Arts left and Potions. Hermione was drained though, she hadn't been sleeping well because all night she would think about Severus Snape and the fact that she would have to leave him behind.

* * *

She hadn't been in contact with him anymore, they just silently broke it off. Sometimes she would look at him while they were having dinner in the great hall but he hardly looked at her and didn't seem all that affected by losing her. Maybe she had been just a fling, he never really told her how he felt about her but she guessed this was as good an answer as she was going to get.

Clenching his fists in his lap he saw her rise from the Gryffindor table, with her hand clutched over her mouth, and run determinedly from the Great Hall. It took all his power to stay where he was and not just run after her. This was the third time this week that she would run away like that. He wasn't entirely sure but it seemed as if she was going to be sick. Why else would she act like this?

He was worried about her only it wasn't his place anymore to make sure she was alright. She was young and pretty, she would very soon find a new man in her life that would take care of her. He clenched his fists even harder when he thought about Hermione with another man. She belonged to him! If he wasn't such a coward and just went with her, he wouldn't be in this situation. But he convinced himself that she was better off without him, to live a life she wanted, not holding her back.

'Severus are you alright? Do you know what is the matter with Miss Granger, she looked ill?' Minerva was now adding to his agitated state and he held back a growl of frustration.

'No I don't and you don't have to worry about our secret affair because we broke it off. I'll be staying here to teach and she will be exploring the world and find a young men that suits her better than me.' He hung his head not willing to look the headmistress in the eye.

'That's a pity…' Was all Minerva replied with and his eyes shot up to look at the headmistress in disbelief, was she daft?

'It's for the better.'

'For who is it better? Apparently not for you because you look awful and Hermione seems to be sick, are you sure this is what you want?' She was so much like Dumbledore sometimes, it scared him.

'Thanks for the compliment.' He rose from his seat, not being able to keep up his charade anymore, and left the Great Hall quickly with big strides.

Once he was in the hallway his eye fell upon the source of his miserable state, she was holding the door of a broom closet and wiping her mouth. She must have been throwing up and it cost him all his powers not to rush over and help her. If he were to go over to her now, it would all have been for nothing. They would have to do the saying goodbye all over again and he doubted it would make things better. Making a rather rash decision, he quickened his pace and strode past her as fast as humanly possible, hoping she wouldn't see him. He felt awful for leaving her there while she was sick and he wanted to punch something, really hard.

Once inside the dungeons, he lost all control, trashing his classroom wouldn't make up for the pain he felt inside his chest, but it damn felt good to feel another pain take over his body when the splinters of his wooden desk drenched the skin of his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _I seriously love it when you guys review and favorite this story! Thank you! This chapter is a little shorter but I had to leave it like this, you will understand when you reach the bottom. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Graduation went by in a whirl of moments, congratulations and hugs of goodbye. It was a nice sunny day and particularly warm for the end of May. Hermione was lined up with all the other seventh year students, waiting for her turn to be called to the stage. All the teachers were lined up there to congratulate the students, she would have to pass every single one of them, even him. She would have to look him in the eye, shake his hand and pretend that she still wasn't madly in love with him, even if he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

He looked terrible, she noticed, his face was pale and his hair was shadowing his face more than usual. And for all the hours she had been sitting in the crowd, he hadn't looked at her once. She on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off of him, eyeing him every other minute. It had been a whole month since they finished their NEWTS and a whole month since she saw him. After their NEWTS, Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself had been staying in London at Grimmauld Place, trying to get everything ready for the next chapter in their lives. They had only returned today to Hogwarts for their graduation.

Moving in to Grimmauld Place had given her something to do, because waiting for her NEWT results and pining after Severus Snape were two things that she was rather keen on getting off her mind. Making the place livable was something that they had been dealing with twenty-four-seven, the place had been a nightmare. One dark object after another kept showing up and all three of them had at least visited St. Mungo's more than once because they had been cursed with something that the Black family had left behind. It was a mystery to them how someone had been able to live there, even though they were supporters of the Dark Arts, there were fucking booby-traps everywhere.

But it hadn't all been bad, to Harry and herself at least, Ron hadn't been so fortunate. They had been cleaning Regulus' room one day when all of a sudden they heard Ron scream in a high pitched tone, very unmanly. When they had turned around, Ron had been jumping up and down trying to bend his back to reach behind him. At first they couldn't see past his torso but eventually, when he wasn't able to reach whatever he needed to reach, he had asked them for help. When Ron had finally, after some whining and bitching, turned around, they hadn't been able to stop laughing. There was something, which slightly resembled a small house elf, clinging to Ron's bum. It had bitten down on one of his arse-cheeks and it made Ron do all sorts of funny dances and swearing like a truck-driver. After Harry and herself had come down from their fits of laughter, they had been able to free Ron from the little cursed creature and Harry had called Kreacher to get rid of it. They highly suspected that the grumpy house elf, now kept the little creature in his filthy den near the water-heater, along with all his other stolen objects that they had tried to get rid of.

When it was finally her turn to pick up her diploma she dreaded facing him. He was at the end of the row and with every handshake he was getting closer. 'Miss Granger, congratulations.' His voice sounded dead without any emotion and tears formed in her eyes. Had she not meant anything to him? Had all their time spend together not made any difference?

Something weird happened though, when she touched his hand. It started with a small tremor shooting through her veins but the longer she held his hand, the stronger the tremor became. He seemed to feel it too because she saw the cold look on his face disappear. He closed his eyes for a small second and gripped her hand tighter. She stopped looking at his face and turned her eyes towards their hands. Her eyes widened in shock when their hands seemed to glow, a small light coming from them. Where their hands would meet, their veins seemed to flow into each other and the glowing light spread from her hand to his, and back again. The light was very faint but there nonetheless.

She dropped his hand when the realization hit her. 'Core magic.' She muttered before she moved on from the line, people were starting to watch them suspiciously.

Totally lost in her own mind she tried to grasp what just happened. Core magic was very rare and most people would never experience it in their lives, let alone share it with someone else. For them to have an experience like this, they would have to share the same core magic and something would have set it off because it would never display randomly.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind when Ginny was looking at her with an odd look on her face, and taking her seat again, to finally look at the piece of parchment she just received.

She had been immensely proud of herself when she received back the results of her NEWTS. She managed to get all Outstanding's on the NEWTS she had taken, a new record for this century. From now on she would be able to choose any education she would want, there would be no school in their right mind to turn her down.

Only she was still determent to start her education at St. Mungo's. In the past month she kept going over her choices and if she should have remained seeing Severus but seeing as he made no effort to be around her, she let that ship sail, no matter how much it hurt her. The last day of her exams being the final straw, when she saw him pass her by when she was throwing up in the broom closet. He must have seen her that day and he had just left her being miserable. Even Draco Malfoy had come up to her and asked her if she was okay.

After her NEWTS she had been sick more often, almost always in the mornings and sometimes in the evenings, but since a week it thankfully had stopped. She had addressed the sickness towards the stress of the NEWTS and she finally had able to eat her breakfast again.

* * *

This day could probably go down in history as the most challenging day ever, according to Severus. Seeing her again made his heart ache in all sorts of ways he never thought possible. How her brown golden locks would dance in the sunlight and her cheeks would flush from the warmth of that day, was breaking him.

It took all his powers to remain the cold statue that he had always been, shielding his true emotions from the people around him. Minerva was probably the only one to know how he really felt today. He had poured out his heart at the kind woman this morning. She had been listening to his strangled words and offered him comfort and kind words, like a mother. Only his mother probably would have never given him a glass of fire whiskey in the morning, or at all.

That morning he had been pacing before Minerva's office, not going in and not walking way. He knew that he needed to talk to someone or he was going insane. He had never experienced these kinds of feelings, not even with Lily. Lily had always sort of been unavailable to him in a romantic way and he had accepted that, but with Hermione he knew what it was like to have her and now he didn't how to handle the fact that he didn't get to be with her. Even though it was all is own fucking mistake.

Minerva had caught him pacing and had ushered him inside and put him into a chair opposite hers. She had asked him what was wrong and even Albus had shed some light onto the entirely inappropriate situation. It would have been utterly complete when he would have burst out in tears but thankfully he had been at least able to regain some self-control.

She kept trying to change his mind though. After all these months, she still believed that he would be better off leaving the school. She even threatened to fire him, even though it was in a playful tone. She just couldn't understand that he was afraid. Yes Severus Snape was afraid of something, probably for the first time in his life. And the irony of it all was that he was afraid to live. He still felt as if he didn't deserve it, that he didn't deserve her. He might be known as a good guy now and a war hero at best but the people would never know that he also did horrible other things in the past. As a spy he didn't really have a choice but he still carried out those horrible acts anyway.

When he gave Hermione a hand on the graduation stage his whole world trembled on its feet. He knew a great deal about core magic and how powerful it really was, he just never experienced it before. And to share it with her of all people made him question everything. He never believed in signs and _meant to be_ but it did give him a great deal to think about. All he wanted to do after their moment was grab her shoulders, pull her petite body into his and kiss the life out of her, swear his love to her and sweep her off her feet.

But the reasonable part in him took over and he scowled at himself for even thinking about such an act.

After the ceremony they all went back inside to resume the feast and have a dance afterwards to celebrate all the students that were leaving Hogwarts.

He took his seat next to Minerva at the teachers table and let his eyes wander around the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy had been his biggest surprise in all history. After his father was murdered during the war against Voldemort, he finally became the boy he always wanted to be. Not caring about muggle-borns like he used to do and eventually made friends with other people than just Slytherins.

His eyes lingered on and stuck on Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. He could finally say that he no longer felt any hard feelings for the boy. All his life he had been comparing Harry to his father James and he just couldn't let go of the hatred that he had felt for the boy who stole his girl. But Lily was no longer his girl, she never really was and he was even more surprised to say that he no longer was in love with Lily Potter. After all these years he had finally managed to let her go. Her place was only taken with a different muggle-born girl that had taken her place. Not much of an improvement when it came to the outcome of his actions. Once again he failed to make a girl his own.

The subject of his obsession was currently dancing with Ron Weasley and he felt a hint of jealousy, although he knew she would never end up with him, knowing that the boy was gay. It wasn't a common thing among wizards, seeing that they were still very old fashioned but because he was part of the golden trio, partly responsible for killing Voldemort, people accepted his sexuality without uttering a word about it. Defeating Voldemort definitely had its perks.

As the night continued he kept watching Hermione with a feeling of suffocation. Knowing that this would be the last night that he would see her, in probably a long time, hurt him more than he cared to admit. More than once, that evening, he had gripped the arms of his chair rather tightly to prevent him from jumping up and hurrying across the hall to confiscate the witch that dominated his life. But seeing her smile often en dance with all her friends, he refrained from doing so, she looked happy and that was all he wanted for her.

* * *

She danced all night to forget about him. If she just kept going until her feet would hurt and she would be too tired to think about him, she would be all right, she told herself time and time again. Knowing it was a complete and utter lie, she did her best anyway. She danced with all the boys who had the courage to ask and danced with Ginny until she couldn't stand anymore.

'I have to sit down.' Ginny breathed in her ear and they moved towards the side of Great Hall, were a few benches were aligned.

'I'm tired too.' She confessed and hung heavily on to Ginny's arm.

'You look tired. Did the vomiting finally stop?' She didn't know that Ginny knew about that but she wasn't really surprised, Harry must have told her.

'Yes, thankfully it did. I'm still tired all the time though but I haven't really been sleeping that well lately because off…' Her voice trailed off and her eyes looked over to their former potions professor.

'Hermione can I ask you something, it's rather serious?' She looked over at Ginny again and was curious for what was about to come.

'When was your last cycle?' What was Ginny going on about? Why did she ask such a thing, they never really discussed their cycles before.

But when was it really? It happened when it happened, she never really tracked it before. 'I don't know, does it matter?'

'I think it does…'

'But why?' Confusion was written all over her face.

'Hermione… I think you are pregnant.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _We are reaching the end my lovely readers. Just a few chapters left and of course an epilogue will be at the end. This chapter is a little short but the ones following will be longer. Thank you again for the likes, followers and reviews, I really appreciate them!_

 _If you have the time you might be interested at a new story that I posted a few days ago: You can annoy me all you want. It's a three-chapter long story about Severus and Hermione that popped into my head just the other day. If you want to know what it's about, go check it out!_

 _Well… On with the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

'I want to go home, now!' After Ginny told her of her suspicions she had been silent for at least ten minutes before panic started to rise inside of her. She needed to get out of here, or at least as far away from the suspected father as possible.

'Get Harry and Ron, I need some fresh air!' She stumbled to her feet and made a way through all the people before bolting through the front doors. Pushing some elbows on her way out, caught merely any attention because almost everyone was drunk or just didn't care. Once outside she collapsed on her knees and breathed in the fresh air.

That's exactly where the three of them found her, fifteen minutes later. 'Hermione what is wrong?' Harry dropped on his knees next to her and put an arm around her.

'Need to get home, need to know for sure…' She mumbled.

'What do you need to know for sure? What is going on?' Ron was just as confused as Harry and pulled her arm to get her to stand up.

'You wouldn't understand… Ginny…' Ginny took a hold of her other arm and instructed the boys to apparate her towards Grimmauld Place and that she would join them as soon as possible.

Without protesting any further they both put an arm around her and with a loud POP they were gone. Hermione was just sagging between them, not even putting up the effort of trying to cooperate, it seemed as if she was in some sort of trance and Harry couldn't help but think that going into shock, must look like this.

Setting her down on a chair in the kitchen they both folded their arms in front of them, waiting for an explanation.

'It's just… I didn't know… It's that Ginny said…' She was making no sense whatsoever and the boys just looked more and more confused.

'You know you can tell us, you can trust us Hermione. And where the hell did Ginny go?' Harry was pacing now.

'To a drugstore, I think.'

'To do what?' Ron kept staring at her.

'Buy something.'

'Buy what? Hermione just tell us, it can't be that bad.'

'It is!' She then hung her head and started to cry, thick droplets of tears were rolling down her cheek and she was snorting her nose in the most unladylike way.

'Blimey, are you dying or something?' Ron was never the example for subtlety.

Just then with a loud POP Ginny appeared with a box in her hand, handing it over to Hermione. 'What is that?' Harry came close to inspect the box.

'I know what that is.' They were all surprised that Ron was the one that recognized the box. 'I'm going to kill him if this is true!'

'Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on and who you are going to kill Ron?!' Harry was getting angry for being the only one to not know what was going on.

'It's a pregnancy test…' Hermione mumbled.

Harry's jaw just dropped, unable to speak. He and Ron really didn't know what to do at this point but luckily Ginny was with them. She told the boys to start making tea and that she and Hermione would return in a little bit.

She could still hear Harry pounding on Ron for knowing what a pregnancy test looked like while he was gay but Ginny just pushed her up the stairs, all the way to the bathroom on the second floor, which would give them some privacy.

'What if it's positive?' She stammered.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' Tears sprung in her eyes when she heard Ginny say those words. Severus had said the exact same words when she had asked him what would happen if she couldn't live without him. How the hell was she going to raise a baby without a father?

'Do you want me to wait outside or come in with you?' Ginny was hesitant, it seemed such an intimate moment which you would normally share with your boyfriend or husband, this was definitely not an ideal situation.

'Please stay, I cannot handle this on my own…' She was tearing up again when she thought about Severus and how much this would be different if they were still together.

After Ginny closed the bathroom door she spent the next minutes peeing on the stick and waiting in agony for the result. Ginny was staring at her for the entire time and Hermione just couldn't look at her. Finally after five minutes, which seemed like an hour, she picked up the stick to see the result of her verdict. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and she felt as if she was going to faint.

'Two stripes.' She confirmed what she had dreaded and Ginny looked at her as if she had already known for sure, no matter what the test would say. 'What am I going to do?'

'Do you want to keep it?' Leave it to Ginny to ask the most awkward questions but also the ones that needed to be asked.

'I don't know… Yes, it's his baby, of course I want to keep it.' There was no doubt in her mind that this child was unwanted by her. The father was a whole different story.

'Are you going to tell him?' Another one of those questions.

'Do I have to?'

'Not if you don't want to. Seeing that you are the one to carry it, you should have a say. Can I be godmother?'

'Ginny!' She yelled at the red head girl but she was actually glad that she tried to lighten the mood.

'Let's tell the boys the good news, they are going to be ecstatic!'

'Who are you kidding Ginny? They are going to kill him!'

'Don't be such a drama queen that is my job already. Harry and Ron will be just fine and love the little kid to no end. We can always say that Ron is the father.'

'And how are you going to explain the lack of red hair? There is no way that a Weasley is going to be born without that color.' She pointed out to Ginny.

'True that but I really hope that our children will have Harry's black hair.' She grinned. Hermione couldn't blame her, the red color didn't look quite so good on all the Weasley's.

'Hermione, Ginny? Are we going to be uncles?' They heard Ron yell from down below and the women fell into a fit of giggles. This situation was just too absurd not to laugh about. She was pregnant with Severus Snape's child and Harry and Ron wanted to be an uncle to it.

'Yes!' Ginny yelled downstairs. 'Pop open the champagne, we are having a baby!'

Hermione just shook her head looking at her best friend, she really was remarkable. She turned this whole horrid situation in one of joy and happiness and she was going to indulge in it before the reality of it all was going to set in.

Tomorrow she would have to make a decision on whether she was going to tell Severus or not. And she would have to make an appointment at St. Mungo's to see if everything was okay with the baby and how far along she was. But for now, she would just enjoy the celebration of a life inside her.

* * *

'Well, you are two months along Miss Granger. How are you feeling, any morning sickness?' The nurse who was examining her looked at her happily.

No matter how happy she had felt last night, it was all gone this morning and all there was left was the worrying. She decided to not tell Severus just yet, she wanted to make sure the baby was okay for now.

Calculating back two months ago she was not surprised at all. It had been the month of her sickness and had been vomiting while every else was sick as well. She totally forgot that the contraception potion wouldn't work if she had been sick, it worked just like the muggle anti-conception, the pill. They totally had a lot of sex after her sickness so it's really no wonder at all. She had just forgotten about the potion all together. And Severus being the potions master and everything even forgot about it, so there was no one to blame really.

'Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?' Harry piped in. They were an odd group really but the medi-witch didn't comment on it. Ginny, Harry and Ron had insisted they would join her for her doctor's appointment that morning. They were all settled around her bed now, watching the ultrasound.

'It's too early for that to be seen but in about twelve weeks we can cast a spell that will tell us if it's a boy or a girl.' The medi-witch explained.

'Let's hope it's a girl, we do not need a miniature Snape running around.' Ron pitched in. Hermione just shook her head and really didn't give a damn of it was a boy or a girl, as long as it was healthy.

After the appointment they decided to go shopping for things that would be useful for the baby. 'Thank you again Harry for letting me stay at your place, god knows what I would have done if I didn't even have a home.'

'Of course Hermione, we would never abandon you, especially not when you are with child.' He dropped his arm around her as they walked through muggle London. 'And we are going to take turns watching the baby, that way you don't have to worry about your apprenticeship at St. Mungo's.'

They really surprised her sometimes, when they were being sweet like this. At St. Mungo's she had already told the news to her new boss that she was pregnant and that she would totally understand if they didn't want her to attend anymore. Who would want a new worker who would be taking a leave in about seven months?

To her relief Healer Brooks had been nothing but kind to her and offered her a way to work around her pregnancy, without having to quit the program. She liked the man already.

At the end of the day they were all exhausted. All the baby stuff had been put away by Ginny and Hermione fell asleep in the library. Harry and Ron were actually cooking dinner while being instructed by Ginny and she was surprised they actually listened to her.

* * *

Severus Snape wandered around the castle for the second time that week. It was always very strange and slightly out of balance when the whole school was empty. In the weeks after graduation he had time to finally think about everything that had changed his life the past year, Hermione Granger being the center of it all.

More than once the thought that he made the biggest mistake of his life crossed his mind. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he actually let her slip through his fingers. He had been miserable and the weeks went by very slowly. Nevertheless he found himself in July already and in about a month and a half the new and old students would arrive with the Hogwarts express.

His summer had been dull and uneventful so far. The other teachers mostly kept to themselves or had a little vacation away from Hogwarts but he had stayed here, as usual. He couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had shared with Hermione about him staying in the prison that was built for him. How much he had hated her words, he couldn't deny them any longer and the walls that had always felt warm and inviting to him, now started to suffocate him.

He had resisted any form of communication he wanted to have with Hermione. More than once he had put a quill on paper to write to her, or he had been wandering the outskirts of Hogwarts where he would be able to apparate. He knew she was staying at Grimmauld Place and he resisted the urge to go over there with every fiber of his being.

Graduation day had been the last day he had seen her and he often went back in his mind to retrieve the memory of her. She had been utterly beautiful that day, radiating in the sunlight. He did think it weird though that she had left so abruptly that night. Her eyes had been shielded with shock and fear and he had wracked his mind to find out what she and the Weasley girl had been talking about. He probably would never find out.

The thing that bugged him the most was that he would have to attend Harry Potter's birthday party in about two weeks. He was throwing a party for his nineteenth birthday and it was going to be big and over the top, he heard. And there was no chance in hell that he was going to be able to skip it. Potter and probably Minerva were going to kill him if he did. Being it Harry Potter's birthday party, he knew that he couldn't get out of the one thing he was sure was going to break him, seeing Hermione again…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Ooh I liked writing this chapter and I think I actually made Ron funny… Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Harry's birthday party gave her a fucking rash. Her skin was itchy and red dots were covering her arms and legs. She was so bloody nervous because she knew that she would be seeing Severus again. There was no way that Harry would let him ditch his birthday party, being part of the order and all that. After the war, Harry had been very clear with everyone, that they were supposed to stick together and offer each other comfort and everything. At the time she had admired him for it, know she was reading to kill him for it.

Being four months pregnant didn't help one bit. Because she had always been very skinny and lean, her body had been changing pretty quickly after she discovered that she was indeed pregnant. Especially her belly had been growing and she was showing a little baby bump already, no mistake that it was from a pregnancy and not just being fat. And even though she was miserable without Severus, she was glowing from her pregnancy and looked very pretty. The thought that she was growing Severus' baby inside her, kept her from getting depressed and teary eyed all the time. It felt as if he was still with her, one way or another.

Harry and Ron were definitely not letting Severus skip the birthday party now that she was pregnant. They were still insisting that she would have to tell him, even though they hated him because he wasn't making more of an effort to be with their best friend. She made them swear that they wouldn't tell him, that if she wanted him to know, she would tell him herself. It was her decision nonetheless and she knew them well enough that they would respect that.

Harry was initially throwing the party at Grimmauld Place but they decided against it because the whole place was covered in baby stuff. Ginny had gone totally crazy, with Harry's money, and bought all these random muggle baby devices. She was just like her father sometimes, she could get totally dumbstruck over something that seemed completely normal to Harry or Hermione. Ginny wasn't going to take Harry's money to begin with, but he had insisted because he just told her that they would be married soon and then it would be her money anyways. Ginny had been totally awestruck with his pre-proposition that she forgot about the argument all together. When Hermione tried to protest against all the money that was being spent on her, Ginny and Harry both shut her down.

'Just take it Hermione, you are not going to win this, believe me I've been there.' Ron just stated and that had been the end of the whole discussion.

Although Harry, Ginny, Ron and Dean bought a place for themselves, they were still at Grimmauld Place almost every day, making sure that she was all right. She had to send them home sometimes because they were just annoying here, pampering her as if she was terminally ill or something.

'I'm having a child, I am not THE child!' She had yelled at them one day.

'Bloody hormones…' Ron would just mutter when she was yelling at them again. Ginny would thankfully always save the day and just grab Ron and Harry and apparate them home, to give Hermione her privacy. Thank god for that woman, Hermione loved her to no end.

Ginny had been extremely curious about everything pregnant and baby related and Hermione guessed that it wouldn't be long before they had a miniature Ginny or Harry for themselves.

The party was going to be held at the Burrow because Molly insisted when she found out that the party couldn't be held at Grimmauld Place. So far only Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean knew about the baby and she wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer, as long as possible actually. Seeing as her belly was expanding quickly, it wouldn't be that long. She didn't want anyone to find out because then the chance that Severus would find out was really high.

They had just told Molly that they had a rare bug infestation and that there was no chance that they would have disinfected the place before the party. She didn't even ask questions, she was just really happy that they wanted to have the party at the Burrow, it gave her something to do.

Sometimes she would be angry at herself for not telling him. He was the father of their child and maybe he didn't want anything to do with it, but he at least should have the chance to make that decision. And then she would remember the cold look in his eyes at her graduation and how he showed no emotion whatsoever when he saw her that day. Not to mention the fact that he had seen her being sick and he had just passed her as if she didn't matter, that part had hurt the most.

Hermione was still so angry with him and when Harry asked her again when she was going to tell Severus she just shouted at him. 'He will find out that he has a child when it is shoved in his face in eleven years, when our kid has to be sorted at Hogwarts, THAT'S WHEN HE WILL FIND OUT!'

Harry hadn't asked her after that.

At the day of the party Hermione was in absolute tears, nothing would fit. 'Ginny!' She yelled downstairs.

The redhead was upstairs in a minute because she thought that something was wrong with the baby. 'Don't shout like that woman when there is nothing wrong with the little bugger!' Ginny snapped at her.

Everybody had started to call the baby 'the little bugger' when Hermione had referred to it one day when the baby was making her sick again and unable to sleep at night. Harry, Ron and Ginny had just taken over the nickname and had stick with it. It was always said with a tone of endearment. Hermione knew that it just wasn't only her baby anymore, Harry, Ron and Ginny had already adopted the little bugger into their lives.

'I'm really sorry Gin I didn't want to scare you but this is a real fucking problem.' Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows. She knew the pregnant lady was quite good in exaggerating nowadays.

'I don't fit anything! How can I show up to Harry's birthday party when I don't have any clothes? And the ones I do fit are stretched all the way over my belly. Everybody will know within seconds that I'm pregnant. And I don't want him to find out!'

'What is the worst that could happen if he did find out Hermione?' Ginny just asked her softly.

She was startled for a minute, not Ginny too! 'He hurt me Gin, he didn't earn the right to find out if he is going to be a farther or not.'

'I know and even though I don't agree with you, I respect your choice. But maybe it's not entirely his fault, you didn't want to stay at Hogwarts either, just as much as he didn't want to leave. And I know he has been awful to you after you guys broke it off but maybe that's his way of coping. You know him Hermione, he tends to push all his feelings far, far away, and he is stubborn as fuck!'

Knowing Ginny was right maybe a little bit, she just huffed in response.

'I'm not saying that you have to tell him right away, let him suffer a little, but I'm asking you to think about it. Do you really want your child to grow up without a father?'

She huffed again, she hated it when Ginny was right. She was just like Molly, knowing when to say all the right things so it would all work out in the end. 'Okay, I will think about it but I'm not making any promises. And he will have two fathers, Ron and Harry will spoil him rotten.'

'Do you really want those two to be an example for your child?' Ginny snickered.

'For your sake I hope you do because one of them is really going to be the father of your child!' She erupted into giggles again and Ginny got up from the bed, satisfied with the outcome of their conversation.

'Wait! I still don't have anything to wear.'

'You are a witch Hermione, try to figure it out.' Ginny just laughed and walked out of the room.

Finally deciding on a baby blue summer dress she held up her wand and hoped for the best. 'Engorgio.'

Tapping her wand again and the dress stopped getting bigger. Throwing it over her head, she looked at the mirror for the result.

It wasn't really that bad. The dress was still hugging her breast but just below her ribs it started to flow out. She had picked a dress on purpose, jeans and a shirt would attract way too much attention to her stomach. The dress makes it just look like that she gained a little weight but nothing that would make people wonder about her stomach. She enchanted her hair, just in case, into perfection, to distract people from looking at her body. If they were looking at her hair and her face they wouldn't have time to look at her body.

* * *

It was too damn hot. Severus was contemplating on what to wear to Potter's party when he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to wear his robes, he would suffocate. Even for English standards it was hot. And the only thing he would think about was that Hermione wasn't probably wearing too many clothes in this weather. He got an erection just thinking about it and he groaned out loud.

Finally he decided on black jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his frame. Not that white was even remotely his color but if he wore black today, he would probably fry himself in the sun. He hated t-shirts, it would force him to show his scars and the worst of all, the dark mark that would never disappear, no matter what spell he used.

He still wondered why Potter moved the party from Grimmauld Place to the Burrow. It worried him slightly because he knew that Hermione was staying at Grimmauld Place, she told him before she left. Surely she wouldn't forbid Potter to keep his own party at his own house. So it bugged him greatly that he didn't know the reason for this. All he did know was that he hoped that Hermione would attend the party. After thinking about it for days, he had decided that he was going to talk to her today. Only he still hadn't figured out what the hell he was going to say to her.

When he arrived at the party, together with Minerva, he made sure to sort out Potter first so that he could get rid of the gift he got him. He didn't know what to get the boy that seemed to have everything but Minerva thought of something and eventually he just went along with it. He had absolutely no idea what was inside the package, and he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to see the woman that haunted his dreams for the last three months.

When his eye finally fell upon her he stopped dead in his tracks. She was sitting at the long table in the middle of the garden, laughing and joking with George. His arm hung lightly around her shoulders and he could see her leaning into him once in a while, when the boy seemed to make a joke. His eyes narrowed slightly and he felt as if someone suddenly punched him in the chest, blocking of his airway. He finally took notice of her body and the blue summer dress she was wearing. But then again, George must have noticed it too.

'Not funny is it?' He looked to his left were Ron Weasley was eyeing him with a weird look on his face, something between anger and sadness, he just couldn't quite make out which one.

'It's none of your business.' He grunted and he tried to walk away.

It shocked him that Ron just grabbed his wrist and pinched him hard with his fingers. 'I'd say you made it my business…'

It was a very weird thing to say and he just pulled his arm free and strode of to the far end of the garden, joining Minerva to congratulate Potter, seeing she finally found him. Giving Potter a hand himself he saw the same look on his face as the Weasley resembled. This was just odd.

'Something wrong Potter?' He couldn't let the moment pass.

'Yes, but nothing of your concern, we got in handled.' The man smiled back at him but he wasn't convinced. He really needed to talk to Hermione, he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

He just nodded in reply and went to talk to Remus who was sitting at the same table as Hermione. They had never really been friends but after the war they both set aside their differences and made the most of it. He came to the conclusion that Remus was actually a pretty decent guy and they had a lot in common, being outcasts and all that.

Today though he wasn't listening to a word he was saying, he was way too busy watching Hermione from across the table. She was still laughing at George and Ron was sitting on the other side of her now, looking more protective than ever. She hadn't looked at him once and he was getting angrier by the minute. Had she even seen hem yet?

It gave him the time to look her over though. Thank god she gained some weight, he thought to himself. She had been way to skinny when she left Hogwarts two months ago. It pained him deeply to see that she was happy. Her skin was kind of radiating in the sun and she looked healthy. She must have found someone, he thought to himself, someone that would make her this happy. He hoped for the love of god that it wasn't George Weasley. When it hit him that he would never be that guy, his breath got stuck in his throat and his chest tightened in an awful way.

'Severus are you feeling alright?' Remus had taken his upper arm and forced him to look at him.

'Yes, I'm fine, let go of me wolf.' He glared at Remus who finally let go of his arm.

'Don't be rude Severus, it looked as if you were having a heart attack.' Remus glared back.

He shrugged it off and stood up to get some drinks. Not seeing the sad the look that Hermione gave his back when he left.

* * *

'You have to tell him Hermione!' Ron was whispering frantically at her when Severs had left the table. 'I want to punch the guy for something he isn't even aware off. I can't punch him if he doesn't know!'

'You are not going to punch him Ronald. He isn't going to find out today and you are keeping your mouth shut and your fists to yourself.' She scolded him like a child.

'Not if I have any say in it.' Harry joined their conversation.

'Which you don't, now keep your mouths shut before anyone hears us.' She looked around nervously and the only one that was close enough to hear them was George, who didn't seem to get any part of the conversation because he was already flirting with Angelina across the table.

'He does look miserable though.' Harry pointed out and to her own amazement she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to hate him and be angry at him but she wasn't at all, she just felt sad.

All her arguments for not telling him about their little bugger, were starting to crumble while she looked at him. Maybe it would make a difference if she told him, maybe he would want her again. For thinking that alone she started to get angry with herself. She didn't want him to want her only because of the baby. She wanted him to want her just for herself. If he couldn't do that that he had no right to know.

In her anger she had left the table and had stormed into the house to calm herself. Leaning against the wall in the hallway she finally let her tears fall.

'Hermione…' She knew that voice, she would recognize it anywhere.

Startled she took a step backwards. 'What are you doing here?' Her voice choked when she tried to wipe her tears away.

'I thought you were happy?' Why in hells name did he come to that conclusion? Was he really that retarded?

'And here I thought you were smart.' He took a step towards her and she backed up some more.

'There is nothing smart about me being here…'

'Then why are you here? I haven't heard from you for the past two months, so why now?'

'Couldn't skip Potter's party could I?' Her anger started to flare up again.

'Is that the only reason? Because if so than I'm going back outside.' She wasn't having his lame ass excuses.

'Please Hermione…'

'Don't please Hermione me, Severus. You made your bed now you have to lie in it.' Bad choice of words Hermione, bad choice of words. All she could think about now was herself in bed with Severus.

'No wait!' He almost shouted it and she winced slightly.

'Then tell me why I have to listen to you!' She was the one yelling now.

'Because I fucking miss you!' He yelled back at her and he was only two feet away from her now.

When she didn't react and just stood there he closed the gap between them and put his hand on her cheek. While he was leaning in to kiss her she awoke from the trance he put her in and jumped away from him, quickly.

She witnessed the pain that formed in his eyes when she turned him down. She didn't do it because she didn't want to kiss him, she wanted to, badly. She jumped away because if he would have taken her in her arms, he would have felt the baby bump right away, and after all this she still wasn't ready to tell him. She needed to be absolutely sure that he wanted her.

'Don't you think you can just shout some words at me and everything will be alright. This isn't solved with a kiss and a quick fuck Severus, I'll need more than that.' With those words she stormed out and when he tried to find her in the garden, he learned that she gone home.

When he made a move to follow her, he was caught by Ginny Weasley who was gripping his arm. A lot of that going around today as it seems.

'Do not follow her Snape, I'm warning you, you might not like what you find out when you push too hard.' Something in her voice made him listen, although he wasn't able to put his finger on the reason why.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When September came along Hermione was already showing quite the baby bump. She was five months into her pregnancy and it really looked well on her. The baby would be born in about four months and she hoped that it would be a Christmas baby. She still didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl but she had decided that she wanted it to be a surprise, much to Harry and Ron's dismay, they were dying to find out the sex of the baby.

'I looked up the spell Hermione, I can totally do it right now if you want?' Ron was hovering over her, trying to convince her.

'The day that I would let you put a spell on my belly, will be the day I'll eat my shoe Ronald Weasley.' She grinned while pushing Ron away from her with a playful push.

'Well you can't blame a man for trying.' He grinned back and pushed her feet out of the way to find himself a place on the sofa in the library.

She was reading a book on the process of having a baby, she had been doing nothing but that. Pregnancy had been quite the unknown subject for her and she wanted to get as much information as possible about being a mother and of course the delivery. She had deliberated to ask Molly about child birth and taking care of a baby, but she was certain that Molly would pry with all her might to find out who the father of the baby is and she was still not ready to tell.

She moved a little bit to get more comfortable and grunted when she couldn't find a pose that suited her. Her belly was the size of a small rugby by now and her back was starting to hurt more every day. She had been working hard at St. Mungo's but she couldn't deny that no matter how much she loved, it was becoming very tiresome.

Her body had changed so much over the last few months and she secretly longed back to her lean and small body before the little bugger decided to become bigger. And her breasts, she definitely longed back to her normal breasts. They had become bigger and they were still growing but the size wasn't really the problem, it was the sensitiveness. She couldn't even stand her bra most days, they would brush against her hard nipples the entire day and she was really glad when she could take of the piece of fabric when she was finally at home.

And the hormones! She would be truly happy one minute and utterly miserable the next, crying her eyes out for god knows what. But worst of all was probably the fact that she was horny every second of the day. And the only man, who could satisfy those needs, was nowhere near her and probably would never be again. She hadn't seen him after Harry's party, which made her cry herself to sleep almost every night. It just didn't add up, he said he missed her but after that absolutely ignored her.

Up till today she hadn't told him that she was bearing his child. She never found the right words or the right time and they hadn't been in contact since the party, a month ago. He never wrote her and never gave her any other signal that he missed her.

But boy did she miss him! The only thing that kept her going was the little beach ball that was growing in her tummy. How could she not love anything that he had gotten her?

Ginny, Harry and Ron had tried to convince her that she would have to tell him, that he had a right to know but she wouldn't budge on the subject and Severus remained unknown of his unborn child.

He would find out in eleven years when their child would be big enough to attend Hogwarts and hear her last name being called when the child would be sorted into a house. That's what he deserved for not reaching out to her when she needed him the most. Not that he knew that, but still…

* * *

When the first students started to fill the Great Halls, Severus knew that he made a big mistake. A panic started to rise inside him and he could do nothing about. He would have to sit through the whole sorting ceremony and the feast afterwards.

Never in about twenty-five years, had he felt sorry to be at Hogwarts. Why did he do this to himself? Why did he do it to her? Was it too late? Probably…

He said he was going to teach here this year, he couldn't do it to Minerva to leave now. Why didn't he think of this before? Well honestly, he did think about this before, he just wasn't willing to accept the outcome. Why was he so fucking stupid?

He shifted a little in his seat and he noticed Minerva looking funny at him, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what was wrong with him. He tried to keep his emotions in check and show nothing of it. He used to be really good at this, until she came along. Goddamn that woman! He was having silent conversations inside his head all night and slowly he was becoming scared of his own mental state. If this feast was going to go on any longer he would probably jump from his seat and just run out the Great Hall, all students and his reputation be damned!

'Professor Snape?' A voice shook him from his thoughts and when he looked around he found the entire room empty.

'What?' He snapped at the student before him and made the little kid jump from fear. At least he still got that part down.

'Professor McGonagall send me to get you, you have to meet her in her office.' The little boy seemed satisfied with his explanation and bolted as fast as he could.

Contemplating on what to say, he made his way towards her office. He found her smirking behind her desk. Smirking? Minerva McGonagall didn't smirk, what the hell was going on?

'Please sit down Severus.' She mentioned for him to sit opposite her.

He played along and watched her while he sat down. 'Why am I here?'

'I think you have something to tell me.' She seemed fairly sure of herself.

'And what do you think that is?' He hated coded conversations.

'I think you finally figured it out.'

'What have I figured out?'

'What's best for you.'

There was no way he was going to keep up this charade any longer. 'I've made a promise to you Minerva, I'm not going to break it.'

'Oh bullshit Severus!' His eyes widened when he heard her curse. He always figured she just didn't know any curse words.

'Where are you going to find a new potions teacher that soon?' No more sweet-talking the subject.

'I have my ways.'

'What ways?'

'I know you Severus. I have known you for a very long time now and I know how your mind works. Don't you think for a second that I haven't foreseen what was going to happen, it gave me just enough time to find a replacement for you.'

'You did what?' He jumped out of his chair.

'Come on Severus, just admit it, you want to be with Miss Granger. You want to be with the woman you love.'

'I've never said I…' He couldn't even pronounce the word, how was he capable of feeling it.

'Stop denying it and own up to you feelings, she deserves that much. Are you in love with Hermione Granger or aren't you? Don't lie to me!'

'Fine, yes, I'm in love with her!' Damn that woman, she tricked him with her words and quickness. Not giving him time to think about the answer he blurted it out, finally. It felt as if a weight had lifted from his chest. He loved the damned woman!

'I have to go.' He was already on his way to the office entrance when he thought about the Headmistress again. 'Oh and Minerva, I quit!'

He could still hear her laughter when he apparated away.

* * *

'Harry, Ron, I already told you two that I don't need help with the little bugger tonight! Just go home!' The boys just weren't able to leave her alone anymore these days. They were at Grimmauld Place almost every day and she was getting frantic about it.

When she didn't hear them answer her she was getting suspicious. She was sure she heard the sound of apparition, it only could be one of them or Ginny. Dean would never come here by himself.

'Ginny is that you?'

Still no sound at all, what if someone was trying to break in? She did have the wards in place but a powerful wizard could easily break through them, without having to try very hard. Taking her wand from the nightstand, she rose from the bed, hugging her bathrobe a little closer. Not that it was much help, the thing couldn't even be tied any more, her belly was getting way to big. Underneath her robe she was wearing only shorts and a tank top that was hugging her belly and showing some skin because it became too small. Maybe she was having twins after all…

With her wand in hand she started to descend the dark stairs, into the even darker hallway. 'Show yourself, don't even think about attacking me because I can totally kick your ass.'

'I'm sure you can.' An amused voice hit her and she stumbled slightly before getting herself back together. She knew that voice.

'You can't be here.' Panic started to rise inside her and she started to walk back up the stairs again, step by step. 'You have to go.'

'I'm not going anywhere Hermione, not this time.' Her heart skipped a beat when she finally heard him say those words. Maybe he found out about the baby? No that would be impossible, Harry and Ron wouldn't…

'Why are you here?' She almost reached the landing of the first floor and she prepared herself to flee into her bedroom. She heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and panicked even more. He wasn't supposed to find out like this.

'I've been an idiot Hermione…'

'No kidding.' One more step and she could make a run for it.

'I'm sorry it took me this long to finally figure it out.' She could hear him taking more steps towards her.

'And what was your big revelation?' Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She was dying to find out what he was going to say but he would surely retract his words when he would find out about her little secret, which wasn't so little anymore.

'I'm in love with you Hermione.' Her feet had touched the landing when he said those words and tears started to form in her eyes.

'You won't be when you find out about it.' She made a run for it.

'Find out about what?' Being pregnant totally slowed her down and he could grab her arm before she could touch the door handle of her room.

He pulled her arm fast and hard and she lost her balance, falling against his chest. Immediately she was remembered of his lovely scent, sandalwood with pine needles, she started to cry even more.

She felt her bump hit his stomach and his eyes went wide in shock, he wasn't able to see it yet, due to the darkness, but she could see that he knew something was off.

He opened the door to her room and flicked on the lights, taking both her wrist so she couldn't make a run for it, again. 'What the hell…'

She had never seen a look filled with so much shock and bewilderment, as his did right in that moment. She was afraid he was going into shock or at least get a heart attack. A part of her was actually having a little triumphant dance inside her head, who would have thought that she would be able to shock the unnerved Severus Snape.

'How long?' He blurted out after a full minute of silence. He was probably trying to figure out if this was his baby or someone else's.

'Five months.' She blushed and looked at her belly, not wanting to see the look on his face. She had no idea how he was going to react and she didn't want to see any sign of rejection, she wouldn't be able to handle that.

'It's mine…' He murmured. She nodded, still not looking at him.

He was still gripping her wrists pretty tightly and just like at graduation their hands started to glow. Both amazed by it again, they just looked at their radiating arms and hands and let it go on, until it was too much handle. 'That's why this happened at graduation, you were already pregnant by then. The child reacted to me.'

She nodded again and displayed her hands over her belly, still protecting the child, unsure of how this was going to unfold.

'Why did you not tell me?' She knew him well enough to know that he was trying to control his anger.

'I was mad at you. You didn't want me and if I wasn't good enough than my… our… child wasn't good enough I figured. And I didn't want you to come back to me if it was only for the child, I wanted you to want me.'

He lifted her chin whit his finger. 'How could you ever think that you, or our child, wouldn't be good enough for me? You mean the world to me, it just took some time to figure that out.'

She moved closer to him until she was stopped by her belly that was obviously in the way, they both smiled when it hit him. 'This will take some getting used to.'

'We have all the time in the world, especially since I'm unemployed.' She stared up at him in disbelief.

'You quit your job?' He nodded to confirm.

'May I?' He moved his hand towards her belly, waiting for her approval. She nodded and guided his hand with his own.

When his hand touched her belly she felt warmth spreading through it. Everywhere his hand would move, a little golden light would follow, it was the child tracking his movements. Tears started to flow again by seeing this special development.

'He recognizes me.'

'Who says it's a he?' She arched her eyebrow at him.

'You don't know yet?'

'No I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't want to find out the sex of the baby when you didn't even know we were going to have a baby. Harry and Ron were dying to find out though, Ron even taught himself the spell to do it.' His eyes went wide with horror.

'You didn't let that moron near our child with a wand, did you?' She started to giggle.

'No of course not, I said I would rather eat my shoe.' He had to chuckle about this.

'Wait, now I know why they were acting so weird at Potter's party, can't say I blame them.' He seemed to be taking this rather well, better than she had expected.

'You are not mad?' This was way too good to be true.

'Raging.' He stated but it didn't really reach his eyes. 'I'm happier that I'm going to be a father than I'm mad about you not telling me. Never in a million years would I have figured that I'd have a family one day. You make the happiest man alive Hermione.'

'Good, I missed you.' She flung her arms around his neck, scooting closer again.

'But don't you ever lie to me again woman.' He meant this out of the bottom of his heart and she nodded quickly.

'As long as you never leave me again Severus.' He nodded in return and finally bent his head to take her lips and kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

Their kiss became passionate very fast and when they came up for air, Hermione pulled him towards the bed. 'You have no idea how horny I've been since I'm pregnant. You can start by making it up to me, for not being here to attend to my needs.' She growled and pulled at his shirt to make it disappear.

He hesitated for a second. 'What about the child?' He looked really unsure of the whole situation but she could see his erection and she was happy to see that he missed her too.

'Won't feel a thing. Now come here and fuck me like you used to fuck me when I was still your student, professorrr.' She purred and he didn't need any more encouragement than that.

He pulled her into his arms and started to pull the robes from her frame. Being that long apart from each other they didn't want to waste any more time. He flicked his arm and all their clothes disappeared in a second. She gasped when she felt the cold air hit her body, especially her nipples which were aching for his touch.

'Shit, Severus that was about all that fit me at night.' She swatted him at his chest lightly.

'From now on you don't need clothes at night anymore, love.' He muttered against her lips and pulled her towards the bed.

Their love making that night was desperate, quick and very clumsy, due to her swelling belly that hadn't been there before. When morning came around they finally seemed to get the hang of it again and they fell back against the bed after another round of hot steamy, clumsy sex.

'How weird is this for you?' Hermione giggled while she snuggled into his side.

'Weird doesn't even begin to cover it.' He smirked while pulling her closer to him. He wouldn't have it any other way. The woman that he loved was bearing his child, life couldn't be better and it had all changed in one night.

'I love you Hermione.' He kissed her temple while muttering the words.

'I love you too Severus.' Her belly was pressing against his hip and they could feel the warmth spreading again. His hands went over her form once more, he just couldn't believe that they made something that was now growing inside her.

When they were finally closing their eyes to get some well-deserved rest, they bolted straight up when they heard loud POPS coming from downstairs. 'Oh no.' Hermione breathed.

'What's wrong? Who is that?' As soon as his words left his mouth, he knew it was a stupid question. Of course he knew who it was, Hermione and the idiotic morons were practically joined at the hip.

'Do not come in here!' Hermione yelled at the door before she started to pull up the covers.

Before she could even finish that sentence the door flew open and his suspicions had been right. It was only added by another figure, he could have known. Harry, Ron and Ginny were staring at them with their eyes wide in shock and not able to move or even speak.

'No, no, no, I did not want to see this. This will give me nightmares, terrible ones, ones in which I want to kill myself. Why Hermione, why?' Ron was covering his eyes with his hands, whining in despair.

Harry wasn't coping that well either. 'Not a chance in hell that I'm going to get it up after seeing this, there goes our sex-life Gin…'

Hermione had finally been able to cover their bodies with the blanket and was blushing to no end. Severus found this extremely funny and couldn't help smirking.

'Boy's at least be happy that she told him about the baby.' Ginny just sighed. She seemed slightly less bothered than the boys had been.

Ron seemed to recover pretty quickly when he took in the news. 'Can we now finally find out if it's a boy or a girl?'

'If Hermione doesn't want to find out than I won't either, it's entirely up to her.' Severus said when Ron was looking at him for an answer.

'Fine don't tell us what the little bugger is going to be, and as much as I don't want a miniature Snape, no offense, I do think it's a boy.' Ron decided and turned around to finally go downstairs.

'The little bugger?' Snape raised his eyebrows while looking at her. 'Why in hells name would you call our child that?'

'That's our cue to leave.' Ginny giggled and pulled Harry, who was still suffering from seeing his former Potions Professor in bed with his best friend, along with her to leave the room. 'I'll make coffee, and you will need some food, see you in a bit.'

'She reminds me so much of Molly Weasley sometimes and it scares the crap out of me.' Severus mumbled and Hermione had to chuckle, Ginny was in every way, Molly's daughter. Severus had been more than once on the receiving end of Molly Weasley's "missions" and knowing there was going to be an exact copy of her, which would become an reoccurring person in his life made him shudder slightly.

'You have to admit though that she is a remarkable girl and the smartest of the lot.' Hermione rose from the bed to find some clothes that would fit her.

She was being pulled back by the force that was called Severus Snape. 'Don't you think you can get away with not telling me about that awful nickname!'

'It's just a joke between the four of us. He, or she, used to make me sick on a daily basis and when I was finally getting some sleep it was waking me up by kicking the walls of my belly nonstop. You can't blame me for giving it a not so fairytale name.'

He was still looking at her with arched eyebrows. 'And since you haven't been here to hold my hair when I was spending my days looking at the inside of a toilet bowl, you have absolutely no say in this.'

His eyes dropped and she could see that she hurt him with her words. It hadn't been her intention but perhaps she wasn't as forgiving as she thought she would. He didn't answer for a second and the old Severus appeared on his face for a second, an angry scowl he put away so fast that she almost thought she imagined it.

'Let's get some breakfast.' He decided instead and pushed himself of the bed to get dressed. It was no use getting into this argument now.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sooo they are finally back together and the story is almost at its end, just one more chapter and an epilogue to follow…_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _And this is it, the last chapter! Of course I will not rob you of an epilogue, it's already written so you can expect it before the end of the week!_

 _I got a review in which someone told me that it bothered them that Hermione is OOC and I totally agree with you but this is how I choose to portray her in this story and it turned out just the way I intended. :)_

 _I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, like and follow my story, I really appreciate it and thank you for sticking with me. I'm working on two new stories right now and I hope to start posting soon. They will both feature Hermione and Severus but one of them is going to be about a few other couples as well, so please keep following me and you will find out!_

 _For those interested, I posted a new short story about another couple I recently became acquainted with. Go check out: Whose Punishment is This? (Harry/Hermione/Draco)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Because I haven't done one in a while and very unfortunately I still don't own anything…_

 **Chapter 17**

To say things were awkward at breakfast, was an understatement. Never in a million years had he imagined himself, sharing breakfast with the son of Lily and James Potter and the two youngest Weasley spawns. And all that for a muggle born girl that was half his age. _Nope, not weird at all…_

"Hermione, you do have to lock your bedroom from now on, ok?" Harry wasn't having it.

"How about you lot don't show up every free hour from now on?" She arched her eyebrow and he couldn't help but feel proud of his witch. Maybe he had been rubbing of on her but she made herself master in comebacks these days.

"That sounds fair, doesn't it boys?" Finally one of the Weasley's who gets it.

They nodded at Ginny and Ron was already distracted when he was stuffing more food in his mouth than he could handle.

He raised his eyebrows at Hermione to question her about the animal that sat across him.

"Oh he always eats like that. I would say you get used to it, but I would be lying, seeing Ronald Weasley eat is like feeding hour at the zoo." He couldn't help himself but laugh at her statement. Three pairs of eyes shot up at him, seeing Professor Snape laugh was probably just as odd.

"Can I help with some of the baby stuff or do you have it covered?" He decided to change the subject.

"Well, we did a lot of shopping already but we haven't prepared a room yet, you can help with fixing the cradle, it's a do-it-yourself package, as is the dresser." That shouldn't be too hard. He could always use his wand.

He found out an hour later that his wand was totally useless when it came to muggle Ikea furniture. "Why the hell didn't you buy the Wizard one?"

"Because I don't want our kid to grow up entirely with magic, I want some part of my background in the upbringing as well." She was scowling at him while he was trying to hold together two parts of the dresser.

"And do tell me how this baby is going to know that his crib is magically made or not? Is this one of those odd pregnancy things that makes your brain all muddled?" Before he could properly finish the sentence he was already swatted on the back of his head by her hands, she seemed far stronger than she appeared and he cursed loudly.

"Do not curse around the baby Severus Snape and don't ever tell me that I have muddled pregnancy brains!" She was yelling loudly now and he tried to get up from the floor, he was totally at a disadvantage with her towering over him. Damn, pregnant ladies where utterly crazy.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I won't say it again, yeez woman!" He finally managed to get up from the floor when she stopped hitting him and he enveloped her into a big hug, squashing her belly against his.

"You do know that the baby won't be able to hear us Hermione?" He grinned at her and he could see the anger rise inside her again. He laughed, she was so easily riled up these days but he just couldn't help himself, she was utterly adorable when she went all red faced and fierce.

"Severus you…!" She was trying to free her arms from his but it was no use and before she could finish her sentence he brought his lips down and crushed them on hers, silencing her with a deep kiss.

When they finally came up for air he noticed that her cheeks were no longer red with anger but flushed with arousal. "Glad to see this still works." He smirked at her.

In the end Severus had just gone to Diagon Alley and bought the exact same crib at a magical baby store and replaced the ridiculous muggle crib that he wasn't going to let his child sleep in. What if the whole thing just collapsed while their child was in it? Not a chance in hell he was going to let that happen.

He made sure that he transfigured all the same bolts and crews on the magical crib, just like the muggle one had on them, in that case Hermione would never figure out that he had replaced the thing. He applauded his inner self with finding a decent Slytherin solution for the problem.

In the end he did this with every piece of muggle item she bought for their baby and he left her none the wiser. He planned to use this valued piece of problem solving for the rest of their lives, just to makes things between them a little more peaceful. Both of them hadn't changed much over the years and together they were a force of nature. Harry and Ron had both been at the receiving end of things for a few times now and they barely could handle Hermione on their own, let alone if Severus felt compelled to join in.

But no matter how explosive their fights sometimes got, they always made up right after, most of the times followed by mind-blowing make-up sex. Up until Hermione was eight months pregnant they still were at it like rabbits, making up for lost times. But when she entered her ninth month it became just uncomfortable.

"Not tonight Severus, my stomach hurts and she is kicking all the damn time." He was grinding his erection into her backside while he was spooning her. They were both naked, she had given up on clothing during the night altogether because she had nothing that fit and he just liked to feel his naked body against hers.

He groaned and trusts against her bum one last time before rolling away from her and onto his back. "I'm sorry Hermione, you just are so damn hot, pregnant and all."

He could hear her giggle and she flipped over to face him. "Thank you for still wanting me." She kissed him lightly on the lips, making sure not to engage into more, he was already wound up enough.

"I will always want you love. Are you sure you still don't want to marry me?" He quirked his eyebrow in a suggestive way and she laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah sure, let's do it this weekend, I will probably go right into labor during the wedding ceremony, I don't think so." For the past three months he had been asking her to marry him every single week, each time one a different day of the week so she wouldn't see it coming. She had outright refused because she loathed the idea of stuffing herself into a wedding dress while being as big as a house.

"Okay fine, but once this baby is out you will have no excuses left and you _will_ marry me, love." He kissed her again and his erection was still bobbing against his belly, refusing to fade out.

"You have my word, but first I think I have more pressing matters at _hand._ " She smiled at him affectionately and lowered her hand to wrap around his impressive erection.

His eyes went wide with shock and he mused to himself that he was one lucky wizard.

"You have to push Hermione!"

"I am pushing DAMNIT!"

"Please love, one more time!"

"YOU PUSH ONE MORE TIME! I'M NEVER EVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"We'll see about that love, now push!"

Who knew that he would be such a steady partner to have during child birth? She had been yelling at him for hours and she had probably squashed his hand to a pulp but he never complained and just rubbed her back or washed her sweat stained face.

She had been cooking in the kitchen, which on itself gave Kreacher a heart attack every time she tried, when her water broke. When the amniotic fluid hit the floor, Kreacher practically went ballistic. It was probably the first time in her life that she froze and had absolutely no idea what to do.

Of course she had been researching child birth and how to raise a baby but not in any of the books she had read, was mentioned what the bloody hell she should do when her water broke. Thankfully Kreacher's tirade had altered Severus, who thank god knew how to react in a crisis, and grabbed their already packed bags to go to St. Mungo's.

Getting there was also another thing they had to arrange before she went into labor. Apparition was out of the question because you couldn't apparate when pregnant, using the Floo was pretty hard to do while you were having contractions and that meant that the only option was muggle transportation, and Severus didn't have driver's license.

Ron and Ginny had objected greatly to the idea of Snape driving a car but Harry had luckily been on her side and even went with Severus to take the driving lessons. Harry thought it a great opportunity to learn it himself seeing as he and Ginny were planning to have loads of children.

Severus had even bought a magical car but thank god it wasn't anything like the one Arthur owned a lot of years ago, the one that Harry and Ron dumped in the Forbidden Forrest in their second year.

Hermione's labor had been rough, the whole thing went way to slow and they eventually were even talking about a C-section but she wouldn't let them do it. She insisted that her mom, who was a muggle, got her the natural way and she would deliver their child the same way.

After twenty two hours of being uncomfortable, a lot of pain and several crushed fingers that belonged to Severus, a beautiful girl was born. Hermione was exhausted but before she held her little girl and fell asleep, she noticed that tears had formed in her lover's eyes and at that moment she couldn't have been happier.

She woke up after a few hours to see Severus asleep in a chair next to her bed, with their daughter in his arms, both of them asleep. When the nurse came in to check on them she asked if they already knew what they were going to call her and she smiled but told the nurse to wait for Severus to wake up. She just wanted to make sure that they were still on the same page about her name. They had been discussing names the last two months and they hadn't always agreed to them but eventually they had come to terms with two names, one for a boy and one for a girl.

Severus was awoken an hour later when Harry and the entire Weasley family marched in and Hermione broke into a whole new round of tears when Molly demanded to hold her grandchild. She had missed her own mother terribly much on a day like this and to have Molly acknowledge her as her own daughter meant so much to her.

"Can anybody finally tell us what her name is going to be?" Ron had finally lost his patience and everybody was laughing.

She looked at Severus one more time and he nodded at her to go ahead.

"Her name is Madeline Jane Granger-Snape." Everybody seemed to love the name and she could already hear George and Fred whisper about potential nicknames.

"Why Granger-Snape, you aren't married?" Always Ron and his big mouth…

"No, but we will be." Hermione fired back and the room fell entirely silent while they looked at Severus.

"Damn woman, you didn't even let me properly propose this time." He rolled his eyes but there was no mistake that he was joking.

Molly was the first one to break out into tears and congratulate them, to be followed by suggestions for the wedding itself. Everyone could see that she didn't want to impose but that her hands were already itching to plan the entire thing.

Severus surprised everybody once again when he spoke next. "Molly, how would you like to plan and coordinate our wedding for us?"

Molly just cried and muttered words that made everyone certain that she was more than willing to plan their wedding. Everybody was laughing again and the nurse finally came back in to break up the small party that was starting to form. Fred and George had even managed to snuggle in a bottle of champagne and were passing it around.

Their wedding turned out to be exactly what they wanted, which just proved that Molly was a remarkable woman. They didn't want a big party with a bunch of people they hardly ever saw, so it was just the Harry, the Weasley's, Severus' old colleagues from Hogwarts and a few friends like Luna and Neville.

In the end it had been Fred and George who acted as minister to their wedding because Severus just didn't trust the Ministry and insisted that they found someone that wasn't being employed by them. Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way, it had made the entire thing carefree and funny. Severus had rolled his eyes a few times but overall it had been perfect.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that it had been Ginny that had been looking after Madeline the entire day and it came to no surprise that at night, when almost everyone had left the party, she told the family that she and Harry were expecting a baby of their own. Hermione couldn't have been happier for them. Nobody noticed that Molly was muttering words like not married and must be new trend.

A honeymoon was something that they wanted to save for later, when Madeline would be a few years old and they would feel better about leaving her with someone, Molly had of course already volunteered.

"How are you feeling love?" They were sitting on the porch of the Burrow, where they would spend the night before they were going back to their own home. Tonight they just didn't want to wake Madeline who was asleep in Molly and Arthur's room. They were newlyweds after all and that night wanted to be alone, even though you were never really alone when spending the night at the Burrow.

"I'm happy Severus." She smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"So am I love, so am I."

 **The End.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

"Madeline we are not having this discussion again, you cannot have a pet snake at Hogwarts." Hermione was balancing plates and cups in the air to transport them to the table outside.

"But why not? James said he was going to take his." The curly black haired girl was stomping her feet in a very childish manner all the while she was glaring at her mother with much ferocity.

"Madeline Eileen, you are eleven years old, behave like it, and listen to your mother. I will have word with Harry about all of this." She stopped stomping immediately when her father berated her and she sulked before trying again.

Ever since she had been a toddler she had been stubborn and very strong-willed. They actually still couldn't figure out if she inherited that trait from Hermione or Severus, probably both of them. In every other way she was just like Severus, and there would be no doubt that she would be sorted into Slytherin. She was smart and cunning and very poised when she wanted to be. She was also very spoiled and they blamed no one but Molly for that.

When Madeline had been one year old, both Severus and Hermione went back to work. Hermione finished her apprentice ship at St. Mungo's and worked as one of the best Healers of the country now, and Severus started his own apothecary at Diagon Alley. They tried not to work to much because they didn't want to miss anything that regarded Madeline but she did spend time occasionally at the Burrow when Molly were to babysit.

From day one, Molly had been no match for the beautiful and cunning little girl, she had her wrapped around her little finger. Hell the little girl could even get Kreacher to do everything she wanted so the world literally lay at her feet.

When Madeline was two years old, Severus thought it time to look for a house with a less haunted look than Grimmauld Place and that's how they eventually bought a home next to Harry and Ginny at Godric's Hollow. It was a big townhouse where they would be able to raise more children if they wanted to.

Ginny and Harry's firstborn was born a few months after Madeline's birth and soon James and Maddy were inseparable. It would be rough when they were both going to attend Hogwarts this year and everyone expected James to end up in Gryffindor, while Madeline was destined to be a Slytherin.

"Don't worry about it, they will be fine." Severus was standing behind her while he sneaked his arm around her waist and laid his chin on top of her head, gazing through the garden where their friends were celebrating Madeline's birthday. Never in a million years would he have thought to have a big Gryffindor family and that he would be happily married with his beautiful wife, which who he shared to beautiful daughters and another child on the way, he hoped for dear life that he was going to have a son this time.

"But they are still so young, and what if the same thing happens with Abigail and Albus Jr.?" He grunted when she mentioned the name of Harry's second born son. Every time he was reminded that the child shared his name, even though it was only his middle name, but still…

"Abby and Albus will be fine too, and I have a small suspicion that Albus isn't going to follow his brother into Gryffindor, at least that will give Maddy some company in a few years."

Abigail and Albus were even worse than James and Madeline. Ginny and Hermione had been pregnant at the same time, the second time around, with only a month separating them from being due at the same time. But when Hermione went into labor early and Ginny had been a week late, they coincidentally had their baby's on the exact same date and everybody teased Abigail and Albus that they were twins.

This made everyone laugh every single time because in truth they looked awfully alike. Both black hair and a small face, skinny and lean just like Severus and Ginny were and they even shared the same height, at least until now, both eight years old. The only difference is that Abigail's hair is big and curly, just like Hermione's and Albus' is exactly like Harry's, just untamable.

After Abigail, Severus and Hermione had tried to get pregnant with a third child but luck hadn't been on their side. At St. Mungo's they couldn't figure out what was wrong for a long time, although they did suspect that it had something to do with the curse she encountered from Dolohov's in her fifth year. It didn't explain Abigail and Madeline though and they had finally given up for a third one when Hermione became pregnant without trying. Life was weird sometimes and they were over the moon when she tested positive on at least five tests.

Ginny and Harry had been blessed with Lily, two years after they had Albus and a year later Ginny had a Quidditch accident that enabled her from having more children. Ginny had been at the hospital for three weeks and after that she had never flown again. Harry and Ron had finally become aurors and still worked together as a team.

Ron and Dean had broken up a few years of living together and to everybody's concern Ron had remained single for at least six years. There had been a lot of suspicion that Dean had cheated on Ron and they he just wasn't ready to try again but they didn't know for sure because he wouldn't talk about it, not even to Harry or Hermione.

So it was a big surprise, when Ron turned up and told everybody he was going to get married, to Blaise Zabini of all people. Everybody had protested and kept checking if Ron hadn't been under the Imperius curse, but when they met the Slytherin wizard for the first time after they all left school, they changed their opinions faster than Hermione could say library.

Ron and Blaise were obviously very much in love and had been dating for the last year, Ron had been the one to keep it a secret, to see if it worked out first. After their announcement they moved in together and were married within two months. Right now they were talking about adopting their first child. Neither Hermione nor Harry had Ron ever seen this happy before and they could see now what had been missing when he was with Dean.

Hermione finally broke free from his arms and he made his way towards their guests. The entire Weasley clan was present, with all their wife's and children, accompanied by a few lost souls from Hogwarts. Minerva was talking to Flitwick, while Hagrid was playing some game with Neville and Luna's kid. He couldn't help but think back to his own childhood and was astounded by the lack of similarities. His childhood had been awful and he had sworn, when Madeline was born, that his children would never have to suffer like he did. Today he could say, with his entire heart, that he succeeded in doing that.

The rest of the day was spent with eating cake, handing out presents, holding Fred and Angelina's new baby boy and keeping all the children from getting in to too much trouble.

When he noticed that his wife was starting to get sleepy, he nudged her to go upstairs and get some sleep, being seven months pregnant was taking its toll.

"I can't yet love, I still have an announcement to make." She smiled softly at him and started to get up and get the attention from the rest of their company.

He sat down next to her and began to wreck his brain about what her announcement could be about, he thought they didn't have any secrets for each other.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming today to celebrate Maddy's birthday, but before I fall asleep and don't get to say goodbye, I still have something to tell you. First of all, I love you all very much and count myself very lucky to have you as my family." She looked down on him and he could feel her squeeze his shoulder. What the hell was going on?

"You all know that during my first two pregnancy's, I wouldn't hear anything about finding out the sex of the baby, and you all know that it drove one person absolutely crazy." Everyone laughed and looked over at Ron, who was turning red with embarrassment. "It's okay Ron, I love you for it." And he turned even redder but he laughed happily when she mentioned that she loved him, she was like his sister after all.

"Don't worry I will get to the point. Severus, love, I know you love Madeline and Abigail very much but I know that you would like to have a son to even out our numbers a little bit." Everybody laughed and Severus just glared at her, he hated being the center of attention and she teased him with it.

"Well, your dream is going to become partly true." Everybody was looking really confused now, how was that possible?

"Just spit it out love, are we having a boy or not?" He was losing his patience, he loved her but she could still be annoying as hell.

"Yes, we are having a boy." Everybody cheered and Severus jumped up to hug her. "Wait!" She yelled and tried to pull her head free to finish her sentence.

"We are not just having a boy, we are having a girl as well. I think hanging around with you Weasley's finally rubbed off on us, we are having twins!"

"Honestly woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Severus took his pregnant wife into his arms and hugged her with a big smile on his face.

"But you still love me!" She shrieked with joy and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, yes, you insufferable-know-it-all, I still love you!"

 **The Real End.**

 **A/N:** _I know it's a bit unrealistic to find out at seven months pregnancy that you are having twins, normally you would know sooner but I liked the picture that Hermione was already sporting quite the baby bump during the epilogue… I know I'm weird!_

 _And this is truly the end of Not Your Choice to Make! Thank you all!_

 _For those who would like to read more from me, I'm working on a new story with our favorite couple but it will be totally different from what I've written up till now. Make sure to follow me if you would like to read it._

 **Preview:**

 _ **A Role to Play**_

 _The story will take place during Hermione's seventh year and instead of going with Ron and Harry to hunt Horcruxes, she is going into hiding, at Hogwarts. Our favorite dark Headmaster has the task of hiding her away on Dumbledore's orders. Which one of them will lose it first when they are forced to shares his quarters? (Will contain BDSM and other adult topics)_


End file.
